The end of the old countries
by Thousnelda
Summary: It was the worst thing many of them could think of. In a few short months, almost half of the world would give birth, only to die in a little less than a century. Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. Rated M for yoai,swearing,character deaths and OCs. Warning: slow updates
1. The orgy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter one: The orgy

It was like any other meeting for the countries in June, except for the lack of shouting, or random ideas, or fighting, or pretty much everything that would make it like any normal meeting. Instead, all the nations just sat in their chairs glancing at each other while blushing and saying nothing. There was so much tension in the room that it could be cut with a knife. The clock on the wall read only 11 AM.

Wanting to break the tension England gave a cough and began to speak, when France got up from his seat and walked right up to England to cut him off by kissing him square on the lips. England tried to back away, but he then had the strange sensation to instead go all the way. He looked around to see that others had started as well. There were of course some of the normal couples like America and Japan, Finland and Sweden, Germany and Italy, along with some odder couples.

For instance, there was China and Hong Kong.

"Hey, Ice-," Hong Kong began when he saw Iceland looking around only to be pulled back by China, "Teacher? What is it?"

"Hong Kong…" China began only to blush and then kissed him. But instead of continuing like all the others, China stopped with eyes widen in realization and began to mumble, "no…this is bad, aru…it's happening again, aru. We need stop the-!"

He was stopped by Hong Kong simple saying, "It's too late for that," and took the opportunity to take the top.

There was also the case with Prussia and Iceland. As the other Nordics began making sweet love, Iceland simply looked around confused as to why this was happening, but knew that he wanted to join in. He looked for Hong Kong, but saw him already busy with China. He then spotted Liechtenstein, but as he began to walk towards her Switzerland pointed a gun to Iceland's head as he began to kiss her instead. Iceland then began to slowly back away when he bumped into Prussia.

"Oh, Prussia, you can't find anyone else either?"

"Man, this is totally unawesome. Hungary's with that prissy Austria and Birdie's with Ukraine…"

"I, ah, see…"

"…you wanna do it with the awesome me? I guess you'll work after all. "

"Um…sure?" Iceland said blushing crazily and Prussia gave him a seductive smirk.

Another interesting case was with the normal couple of Spain and Romano, where Romano kept on complaining about it being his turn to top until Spain eventually gave in.

All of this continued until the clock struck high noon. At that moment, every person who was on bottom suddenly stopped moving and making noise. Their eyes glassed over and they then fainted.

**As always, please review~**


	2. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the current characters**

Chapter two: the aftermath

England's POV

_I was in my garden at home, pruning my rose bushes when a little girl with dandelion colored hair, eyes that looked exactly like France's and slightly bushy eyebrows came running up to me yelling 'Mum! Mum!' I knelt there facing her as she gave me a hug. She seemed so sweet and seeing her filled me with such happiness, but then that happiness became a feeling of pain as I began to cough uncontrollably. It came to the point where I could barely breathe. The girl looked at me scared and sorrowfully as she asked, "Mum? Are you okay? Is it another attack? Don't worry, I'll go get Papa." It seemed right after that France came rushing towards me concerned._

_"Angleterre?"_

* * *

><p>I then woke up to find myself in my hotel room, the sun almost set and France sitting right next to the bed.<p>

"Angleterre, are you alright?"

"France? Why are you, what… happened?"

"We don't really know for sure. You and almost half the people in the meeting just fainted all of a sudden. Hong Kong seems to think that China might know what's going on. We'll ask him tomorrow…are you alright?"

"Yes, I guess," I said sitting up. When I glanced back to him, he was staring at me so intently that I could not help but blush and yell, "Will you stop looking at me like that you Frog! I said I was alright and I bloody well am! Don't you have somewhere else to be-like your own room by chance?"

"Fine, fine, I see how it is," France said with a slight chuckle as he got up from his chair and pecked my cheek. He then turned towards the door and with a slight smirk replied, "You know how to reach me if you need anything _to do."_

If there was something nearby I would have thrown it at him, but it was just my luck that there was nothing.

* * *

><p>Everyone at the meeting the next day simply stared at China waiting for him to explain what he knew. It was obvious that many of the others were getting a little annoyed as we all expectantly watched him gather his thoughts into a way that we would understand.<p>

"Well, China, do you know anything about this or not," Germany finally asked. China looked down, not wanting to meet any of our gazes and nodded. After a heavy sigh he began, "This is a little difficult to explain, so you'll have to bear with me, aru. How to begin, aru… well you see, every couple thousand years or so a certain time will come up where nations that are at a sexually mature age physically will find themselves in a close area and have the uncontrollable urge to…have intercourse."

"So you are saying yesterday's 'little activity' was that special time, non," France began with a slightly perverted look on his face.

"Y-yes, aru. Yesterday was that time."

"I'm afraid you'll have to explain to us what exactly this means. Would it not just be like any other time?" France continued carelessly.

"No, aru! This is completely different from any other time, aru!" China took another deep breath before continuing in a quieter voice, "Every nation who fainted yesterday at noon is going to be pregnant."

As soon as he said this the room fell absolutely silent as everyone just stared at him, trying to digest what he just said. My mind went back to the girl in my dream the other day as my hand landed on my stomach.

China pulled us all from our thoughts as he continued, "This is not the worst part though, aru. Each child will be a nation aru, the same nation as its mother, and will replace it's mother in the future, aru."

"Ah, China, dude, what exactly do you mean by replace?" America asked glancing over at Japan.

China paused for another moment before replying in a shaky voice, "I mean, aru, that the mother will die."

There was another long pause after this, eventually broken when Italy began to cry. We all seemed to be in some form of grief at hearing this. Some nations like Latvia and Finland joining Italy in crying. Some nations like America, Switzerland and Denmark simply looked guiltily at their partner. Some of the now pregnant nations like Poland, Spain, and me included still sat in our spot trying to wrap our minds around this whole idea. Then there were some of the nations like Norway, North Korea and Russia who became angry at this and had no problem showing this to their poor targets (i.e. Norway shouting at Prussia and Denmark, North Korea trying to kill South Korea and Russia glaring evilly at Canada and Estonia.)

I was not pulled out of my thoughts until I saw South Korea get away from North Korea, come over to China and ask, "So then does this include you, Anki?"

"Yes, aru, it also includes me,"

"But how long do you guys have then," he asked, his voice faltering a little but still loud enough for the others to hear. When we did hear the question, we turned quiet and looked desperately at China. China again paused a few moments in thought before replying, "…I'm not really sure, aru. All I know is that it can range anywhere from right after the child's birth on. I think the last time this happened the last mother country died off shortly after a century passed, aru."

"Around a century…" Spain said deep in thought.

"I always knew you western nations would be the death of me," Japan said while looking at America with a rather displeased face.

"Well I can tell you all this," North Korea burst in angrily while glaring at South Korea, "There's no way I'm having that idiot's child!"

"What's wrong with me?" South Korea asked indignantly.

"For once I agree with you, North Korea-san. Perhaps an abortion would fix this," Japan said in thought.

"WHAT?" America shouted and rushed over to Japan, "But dude, you can't!"

"Why not? After all, I do not see how this is your decision, America-san," he replied without even blinking.

"But- but it's my kid too! Please don't Japan," America was now grabbing Japan tightly and practically begging. No, scratch that, he was begging as he continued, "I'll take responsibility or whatever it is you want, I promise."

"But America, isn't your home even more lax on this sort of thing than Japan's home," Hungary asked looking up from her yaoi journal.

At this America turned and said, "Well…ah…it's just different when it's your own kid being talked about," he then turned back to Japan giving him his patented puppy-dog face and began whispering, "Please, Japan, please…"

Japan looked at him for a while before sighing and saying, "I'll think about it," at which point America smiled and kissed him, saying with a laugh after Japan began to push him off, "I'll take responsibility for that too."

"For the best, aru," China said at last, looking between Japan and North Korea, "Because of what the child is, there's no saying that an abortion would kill it anyways." At which point North Korea simply looked down and nodded.

Wanting to get out of this depressing atmosphere quickly, I decided to finally speak, "I-I think we should call this meeting over. And incase what China said is true, perhaps it would be best if we postpone the next several meetings as well." Several heads nodded in agreement at this, after all everyone now had a lot on their minds.

After discussing it for a while, we all decided to cancel and to not resume until next April, at which point we should all have had our children. Also, thanks to an overly eager Hungarian, at that meeting we are to all bring the babies along with us to show off. As we parted my mind went to trying to come up with a way to explain this to my Prime Minister. I pinched my nose and sighed; that will not be a fun conversation, especially if my brothers decide to listen in.

**As always, please review~**


	3. A 'Supportive' Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter three: A 'Supportive Family"

England's POV

Even though I went straight home after the meeting, I decided to wait until I could actually prove any of this before reporting it to my boss. It was just my luck however that the rest of the United Kingdom's actually decided to come to work at the same time.

"Hello, Arthur, thank you for coming. I was looking over your report on the last world meeting and I found it a bit brief compared to your usual ones. I was hoping that you could fill in some of the gaps."

"Well…um…," I began to blush and look around the room, only to find Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland staring at me bored. My boss raised an eyebrow at my pausing so I continued, "There was an incident at the last meeting so not much was really done and has caused us to cancel the rest of the meetings until April."

"What in the world could have happened to cause that?" He asked even more confused.

"W-well we all kind of had sex and it resulted with roughly half the nation's who did it that day nowbeingpregnant" I answered rushing through the last part. My brothers and our boss stared at me blankly for a moment in silence until Scotland started laughing and replied, "Sounds like a good time aye. Oh and let me guess, yar in the pregnant group?"

I simply looked down, not sure how to respond. Wales then broke in, "I guess we can take your silence as a 'yes' then. So who's the father?"

"I'm betting its America," Scotland answered still laughing at me, "What'd you think Northern Ireland?"

"…I wonder if that means Ireland's pregnant, too? It would explain why she's ignoring me…"

"…What?" Scotland, Wales, our boss and I exclaimed in unison.

"Well, on what would've been the first day of the last meeting I was at home bored, so I decided to go visit Ireland since I knew she didn't go. Shortly after I arrived we started having sex and then she fainted. Weird, huh."

"Well at least we'll have one niece or nephew we won't hate," Scotland replied.

Our boss simply sighed and shook his head as he wrote something in his notebook, most likely a reminder to expect an angry phone call from Ireland's boss later. He then looked up to us and asked if he could have a moment alone with me. My brothers sighed disappointedly but left.

I bit my lip as he continued with some paperwork, waiting for him to say what he wanted. He then looked back up at me said, "Please tell me this is all some kind of a joke."

I gulped before replying, "I'm sorry sir, but it's not. You should be getting confirmation of it from my doctor either later today or tomorrow."

"I see," he continued, "I'm hoping that you do know the father."

"It's France," I said quickly, not wanting to be there.

He looked at me for one more moment before ending with, "Well then congratulations. Why don't you take some time off. You can go now," I nodded farewell and turned to leave, but before I left he added, "Oh, and Arthur,"

"Y-yes sir?"

"Don't let what you're brothers said get to you."

"Thank you, sir," I curtly said and left, making sure not to bump into any of them on my way out of the building and home.

**AS always, please review~**


	4. Latvia's ScarySaving Stalker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter Four: Latvia's Scary/ saving Stalker

Latvia's POV

It's been about four months since the last world meeting, and I'm still not completely sure how I'm supposed to be taking this. Estonia and Lithuania have been as supportive as they can be since their partners are in the same boat as me, and Sealand's been busy helping his parents get ready for their new child. As soon as my boss found out about me expecting he also put me straight on maternity leave, so I've found that I have a lot of spare time on my hands.

Not having anything else to do, I decided to go for an aimless walk around the city. That's how I got in front of that bar I guess. I looked down at my stomach that seemed to grow every day, sighed and mumbled to it, "Guess I shouldn't plan on spending my free time in there, huh."

At this the child kicked as if in agreement. I gave a small smile before turning to continue my walk but stopped when I suddenly ran into something that felt like a wall. When I looked up I noticed that the wall was actually a person- and not just any person, but Russia. I realized shortly after the meeting that he has been following me around, but I guess I wasn't really ready to talk to him about all this. Looks like he decided it was time.

"H-hello, Mr. Russia," I said nervously, already starting to tremble.

"Hello, Latvia," he said with that typical smile of his. But the smile then faltered a little bit when he noticed me trembling and asked, "Are you cold, Latvia? You are shivering. You should take better care of yourself, for our child's sake, da."

"Y-yes, Sir. I-I realize that. Is there anything else?"

"Hmm…" Russia began in thought as he began to pat my head like always, "I…suppose not. I will see you around, da."

He then turned and began to leave, when I yelled out, "You know, you don't need to follow me around in the shadows all the time. It's kind of creepy actually."

To this he looked at me confused as if he had no idea what I was talking about and then continued to walk off. When he was gone I sighed. _I can't believe I just called him creepy. It has to be the hormones…that's it! _ I thought to myself as I began to walk home.

As I went on my way however, something seemed wrong. It was the same feeling like I was being followed, which I was getting used to, but also different. I stopped many times to try to find where he was hiding this time only to see no one suspicious, just the people normally out at this time.

It was after I began again for the fifth or so time that I was roughly pulled into a nearby vacant building, a hand over my mouth to prevent me from making any noise other than a squeak. The person who grabbed me then shoved me to a wall, holding me, and with their other hand held a knife to my neck. After adjusting to the light I was able to see who it was. Belarus…

"B-Belarus…w-what are you doing here?"

"…You make me sick…" she began, venom on each word, "…Why you? Why did Big Brother have to pick you instead of me?"

_So that was it, she's upset that I'm bearing Russia's child instead of her_. I took a shaky breath as I spoke, "L-Listen M-Miss Belarus, you d-don't really want t-to d-do this…"

"Y-yes I d-do," she said mockingly as she moved her knife slowly from throat to my stomach, "No one can be with Big Brother but me, understand?"

"Y-yes," I said, fear for my life and my unborn child's bringing tears to my eyes. She did not seem satisfied with this however and shouted at me, "NO. YOU. DON'T!" with each word hitting me with all her strength in my stomach and pelvic region with the handle of her knife. After this, she let me drop to the ground as I began to whimper in pain. I noticed that as she watched me with sadistic delight she began to feel her own growing belly, only to quickly lower her hand and kick me.

_Maybe I had it wrong about Russia_. I thought, _maybe who I thought was him following me was really just Belarus. After all, if Russia was watching me he would've stepped in to help me by now…_

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. I re-real-l-ly didn't w-want t-this. You ha-ave to be-believe m-me," I began to plead.

"And now you have the gall to lie to me?" she yelled and kicked me in the head. I gave a faint groan of pain and then began to whisper, only to get louder, "Russia…wh-where are you? H-help. P-Please! RUSSIA!"

The last thing I remember was a tall person bust the door down, surprising Belarus enough that she dropped her knife.

Estonia's POV

I put down my cell phone with a depressed sigh. _I just had to be stuck as _her_ kid's dad, didn't I._ I thought to myself, her of course being Belarus. Since the last meeting, she has outright ignored me, my calls, everything. It's only because of her sister that I even know that she is alright.

"Hey Estonia, can you pass me the knife," Lithuania asked. Since I had the day off, I had decided to visit with Lithuania and Poland, and was now supposed to be helping Lithuania cook lunch.

"Like, still no response from Bela," Poland asked while walking into the kitchen and giving a slightly uncomfortable Lithuania a hug. At seeing this Poland started complaining to Lithuania, "What's, like, up Liet? It's not like you've never seen me in a dress before."

"I know, Po, guess I'm still a little surprised at how well you're still taking all this…"

"Well I had, like, been totally looking for a reason to try maternity clothes anyways. Now come on, there's, like, something in the catalog you totally gotta see," Poland answered and began to pull Lithuania from the counter.

"Alright, alright," Lithuania said following Poland out with a tired smile, "Estonia, could you please finish up?"

I began to finish cutting the vegetables when I heard the phone begin to ring, followed by Lithuania answering it.

"Hello…yes, this is the correct number…yes…yes…WHAT?...yes, can you give me the address?...okay, got it, …yes, I understand…we'll be over there shortly…no, thank you," Lithuania then hung up the phone.

"Who was it," I asked entering the room.

"The main hospital in Riga…Someone attacked Latvia," he replied, a little shaky. It took us a moment to actually realize what he said, and when I did I could not help but shout, "LATVIA!"

After what seemed like forever, we finally got there in the evening. A nurse ushered us to his room and allowed us in, to find Russia sitting next to his unconscious form. Latvia was covered with a blanket to his chin, making it so the only wound we could see was a black eye. We were all surprised to see this; after all, who would go out of their way to hurt Latvia? And why was Russia here?

"Like, what happened?" Poland asked Russia, a mixture of anger and concern in his voice.

Russia started a little, most likely not hearing us enter, and then turned with that same smile on his face saying, "Oh, hello Poland, Lithuania, Estonia, I did not see you there."

"Like, just answer the- ," Poland began, a little annoyed, when a doctor and police officer walked in and greeted us.

"Hello…um, is he alright?" Lithuania asked, glancing in Latvia's direction.

"Well, he's pretty banged up," the doctor began as she looked at his chart, "To be perfectly honest, I'm still surprised that he didn't miscarry. Of course we'll need to observe the two of them to see if there's any lasting affects…at the moment the most we can say is that he should take things especially easy throughout the rest of his pregnancy."

At this the three of us and Russia gave a sigh of relief. The police officer then turned to the doctor, saying that he had to go back to finish his report and left with the doctor.

The four of us stayed there in silence for a while, looking between Russia and Latvia. I would not have been surprised if it turned out that Russia was the one who hurt Latvia, and judging from the looks the other two were giving him they most likely felt the same way.

I had become so engrossed in these thoughts that I did not notice my phone ringing at first. When I finally did, I answered it to be met with a crying Belarus.

"Belarus," I gasped, slightly surprised, "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Where are you?"

"In Jail," she and Russia answered at the same time. We looked at Russia confused so he answered with a slighter, faltering smile, "By the time the police and I arrived, we found her beating up an almost unconscious Latvia."

I paused for a moment then told a still hysterical Belarus that I would be there shortly. I then turned to Poland and Lithuania and said that I would be back later.

After I got to the jail and paid Belarus' bail, an officer led me to the holding cell she was in. When I saw her, she looked like a mess from spending the last few hours crying. I slowly walked in and asked, "Natalia, are you alright?"

She looked up to see me; then looked down. At last she asked, "Why did you come?"

"Prison's no place for a pregnant woman," I replied.

"Big Brother-," she began when I cut her off a bit harsh, saying, "He's at the hospital looking over Latvia," I could see the hurt in her eyes as I continued, "Really, what were you thinking? Did you think that hurting him like would make Russia love you more? They'll be lucky if their child isn't seriously hurt because of you."

She looked away from me and started to cry again. I sighed, figuring that I had gone too far, and continued, "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but that does not mean you can do that. I mean, the kids going to be your little niece or nephew…"

She stayed quiet for a few minutes than replied, "Big, Big Brother must hate me…it's not fair…It's not Fair! What am I supposed to do now?"

"…. I don't think Russia hates you; he's probably just disappointed in you. For starters you can apologize, then when they do have their kid you can try impressing him by showing how great an aunt you can be."

She stopped crying and looked up at me. She asked, "Do you really think that would work?"

"It won't hurt any," I answered, "Now come on, I already paid your bail, so let's go,"

I took Belarus back to the hospital, where she promptly apologized to Russia, then left. A few hours later, Latvia woke up in a very disordered state. But Russia stayed there with him. As uneasy as Lithuania, Poland and I were about those two being together, I was hoping that they would be able to work it out; at least for their kid's sake.

**As always, please review~**


	5. The Sad and Embarrassed Pirates

**I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter Five: The Sad and embarrassed Pirates

Spain's POV

"Dammit, Tomato-bastard! Get up, it's time for dinner!" yelled an irritable Romano from the kitchen.

I chuckled, getting up from the sofa and called back, "Now, now Lovi. You shouldn't talk like that in front of the Miho." He stood there grumbling as I sat down at the table and began to fill my plate. I then put my plate down, pouting a little. Romano noticed this and with a loud sigh asked, "What is it this time."

"I'm not hungry for gazpacho right now," I said, still with my slight pout. Romano just looked at me like what I just said the most horrible thing in the world. He then replied, "You, the Tomato-bastard, don't what a tomato dish."

"Lovi, I already asked you to-,"

"Oh, cram it! You're the one who specifically asked for gazpacho," he then sighed angrily, removing the meal and putting it on the counter, "You don't want it, fine. Then what do you want?"

"I don't know," I replied softly, my pout now a full blown frown. Normally his bad attitude wouldn't get to me, but tonight it just seemed too much.

"You don't know. All you know is that you don't want this,"

"Look, I guess I'm just not in the mood for tomatoes right now. How about fish," I said as offensively as I could considering the tears I was holding back.

"You were in the mood for tomatoes thirty-some minutes ago. What's to say you'll still want fish after that's done?"

"Please stop yelling-,"

"I'm not yelling, dammit!" Romano retorted sharply while looking to see if we had any fish that wasn't a frozen brick. He then slammed the refrigerator door and continued with, "No fish, bastard. You should try shopping tomorrow."

I had had enough at this point and got up and walked over to the coat closet. When Romano noticed me put my shoes on, he asked, "Now what do you think you're doing?"

To this I simply looked up at him sadly and answered, "I didn't deserve all that," with that I left before he saw the tears fall.

England's POV

After France and I heard what happened to Latvia, France had pretty much decided to keep me by him at all times. That included when he decided to go for a vacation near Spain's border. The trip there would not have been too bad if it was not for the fact that every movement he made caused me to spend almost the entire ride hard.

"Bloody hormones," I muttered to myself as France opened the door.

"What was that, mon Cher?" France asked with a smile that only seemed to get broader as he noticed how red my face was, "Now, now, certainly you can wait a few more minutes."

"Shut it, Frog. It's you're bloody fault," I said while pushing past him to get inside. To this France shook his head and replied, "You know, Angleterre, with how much you swear I would not be surprised if our child's first word was a swear word."

"Yes, well, if she's anything like you her first word will probably be some bloody sex reference."

To this he wrapped his arms around my stomach and whispered into my ear, "Honhonhon, is that a promise? Because I personally think that could be adorable," my face began to burn even hotter as he turned it to face him and asked, "Now, mon Cher, where were we?"

At this moment we began to kiss, but to have it broken all too quickly when the house phone rang. France sighed displeased, but answered it happily, "Bonjour! Oh, hello Romano. This is a surprise, what it is?...Spain? No, I have not seen him, why?...uh huh…uh huh…Wait, what?...What do you mean he just left?...have you been looking for him…uh huh…does he have his cell phone?…uh huh. Okay, okay I get it…qui, I'll see what I can do…," with that he hung up and shook his head.

"What did Romano want?" I asked, stepping closer. France smiled at me and replied, "I'm afraid we'll have to finish this later. Apparently Romano and Spain were fighting and he was wondering if Spain came here like usual. Since he has not, I'm going to go look for him. I'm not planning on being out late, but do not feel the need to stay up."

"Oh, I see," I replied a little disappointed. France saw this and kissed me, saying, "Do not worry, Angleterre, once this problem with Spain is cleared, it will just be the two of us." And with that he left.

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half had passed since France went looking for Spain when I heard someone unlock the front door and come in. Figuring it was France, I got out of bed and went down stairs. I followed the noise to the kitchen, where I found a worn out looking Spain. I stood in the doorway simply watching him look though the kitchen, trying to find something that sounded appetizing. At last he grabbed a piece of fruit and began to eat it when he noticed me watching him.<p>

"Ho-hola, England. What are you doing here?" Spain asked with his slightly goofy smile.

"I could ask you the same thing," I answered, walking up to him. To this Spain replied, "Oh, well I tend to visit this house a lot so France gave me a key a while back. What about you?"

"I came here with France, but he left a while ago to go look for you," I said while sitting down in a chair at the table.

"Ah, sorry about that," he simply said. We then sat in silence for a while as he finished his fruit. Afterwards he said with a slightly perverted grin, "I see you have a little 'problem.'"

"Th-that's none of your bloody business," I retorted as fast as I could get the words out, while still blushing like crazy. To this Spain gave his goofy smile and replied, "Your blush is almost a red as Lovi's…what do you say, England? I could help you with your problem. It would be like the old times."

"Do you have any self respect or did you trade that for a bloody tomato?"

"You didn't see anything wrong with this back then, and we're on relatively good terms now. Besides, wait any longer and you might burst."

"We-well what about you? What if your precious little Lovi found out?"

To this Spain dropped his smile and answered, "I don't really want to think about him right now. Well, if 'no' is your answer then I guess I'll be off to the guest room." He said the last part as he began to walk off.

Not wanting to believe that I was actually considering this, I gave a loud moan. I then rushed over to Spain, grabbing his arm to stop him and kissed him while saying fine. After that we retreated to the bedroom.

France's POV

It had been about two hours since I began looking for Spain. I knew that I should be getting back to England, but I was still a little worried about Spain. Not knowing where else to look, I decided to go to his and Romano's house and see if by chance he went home. Instead I was met with an angry and distraught Romano.

"Still no sign of him, huh," he said a bit distracted. Seeing that Spain was not here, I decided to go look around one more time. To this, Romano decided to come along. I welcomed it, after all, perhaps he could think of a few places that I did not.

After another hour, we had still found nothing. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 1:45 AM; much later than I was expecting to be out. We were only a few blocks from my house, so I invited Romano over for a cup of coffee to warm up.

When I went to unlock the front door, I was met by the surprise of it already being unlocked. _Strange, I thought England would have locked the door…_ I thought to myself as we entered the house. Wanting to check on England, I went towards the stairs instead of the kitchen. Romano saw this and asked what was wrong.

"Oh, I left Angleterre here while I was out. I just want to check on him," with this I excused myself up to the main bedroom. There I found my boyfriend and one of my best friends mostly naked(if not all, sadly they were covered with a sheet), asleep together. I could not help but chuckle at this, and went into a full out laugh when Romano walked and started yelling at them.

"Now, now, my little Romano, it's best to just let them rest right now, non," I said trying to calm him. But it was too late, since his yelling had managed to wake to two of them up.

Spain was the first to look at us, and after his sleep-filled eyes adjusted enough to make us out he smiled and greeted us with, "Hola Lovi. Hola mi amigo."

At this, England looked over to us and blushing again began to explain himself while trying to cover himself, "France, Romano, it-it's not what you think…"

"Honhonhon, you know Angleterre," I began, still snickering at his embarrassment, "I am still hoping that you saved some for me…Perhaps a foursome is in order."

To this Romano hit me roughly on the head and began throwing Spain's clothes at their owner saying, "Come on, Spain. It's time to go home."

"Huh, what do you mean Lovi? I'm comfy here," Spain asked in his clueless nature.

"What do you-arg!" Romano began only to stop himself, "Look, it's late and you're not the only one who wants' to go to bed."

Shortly after that the two of them were ready and left for their own home. England stayed up in bed as I said goodnight to them, most likely still embarrassed about all this. When I came back upstairs, I found him trying to stay up, but it was all too obvious that he was tired. So instead of trying anything I simply crawled into bed, kissed his forehead and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, he did not come downstairs until I was almost done making breakfast. When I saw him enter I stopped what I was doing and gave him a hug and kiss. I then said, "Good morning, Cher. Now, where were we?"<p>

**Tell me what you are thinking!**


	6. Christmas

Chapter Six: Christmas

Finland's POV

It was the end of November when a snow storm came to visit my family and me, causing us to spend the day inside. Sealand was spending the time on one of his video games and Sweden was in his shop making something for the nursery. I had just finished a good amount of chores and decided to take a break before it was time to make lunch. Shortly after this, I found myself looking out the window at the snow and thinking about how Christmas was just around the corner…perkele.

"This is awful! How could I forget that?" I shouted to no one in particular. Even so, it was enough to pull Sealand out of his game and cause Sweden to rush over to the living room.

"Wh't is't, w'fe?" Sweden asked out of breath.

"It's the end of November! I only have," I paused a moment to count the days, "28 days to get things ready for Christmas!" At this point I got up and started to walk around while thinking out loud, "Okay, okay, it's not too late. I still have time to get gifts and as far as the outfit and the trip-,"

Sweden cut me off to bluntly say, "Ya ain't go'ng on t'e ride th's year."

I looked at him for a minute trying to find any show that he was joking. When I could not I said, "But-but Su-san its Christmas we're talking about. I need to do this!"

"Ya come b'ck ev'ry time ex'a'sted. It'll be w'rst 'ix months pregn'nt," he retorted. I tried to think of an excuse, but all I could come up with was, "But then how else are people supposed to get their presents?"

He looked at me for a moment while thinking of an answer, then looked down at Sealand. Sealand then smiled at us and asked, "If Mom can't play Santa, can I?"

Sweden looked like he was considering this while I looked at them in disbelief. Do not get me wrong, I love and trust Sealand, but he's still pretty young and he's only met the reindeer a few times before now. He does not even have a driver's license! Sweden seemed to be thinking of this too and at last said, "Ya w'uld need s'me'ne els' w'th ya."

Sealand's smile dropped a little at this, but then perked up with an idea and said, "Anyone, Dad?"

"Not D'nmark. H'll be st'ck w'th N'rway and Ic'lan'."

"Don't worry. I can think of one person who may be up for this heroic of a task," he said grin even wider.

Because all the other countries were busy, America had decided to not throw a party this year, so when we asked him to help deliver presents this year he jumped at the offer. With that sorted out, I went straight to figuring out what to get everyone. Lucky for me I was only in charge of the other nations and their kids' gifts. I did not get too many lists from people this year, so I went mostly off of what I usually get them and hoped that that was okay. As for the future little babies, I just had to include something for them. The problem became however, except for the other Nordics and some of the Uralic nations, I had no idea which gender they were expecting. At last I decided to only give something gender specific when I knew what it was and in the cases I did not, to simply give something the child and parents would hopefully like either way.

* * *

><p>By the time everything was ready, it was 15 minutes until America and Sealand were set to go. The two of them were all set by then, each in their own matching Santa outfit.<p>

"You two are sure you can do this," I asked, a little skeptical as I watched America have his sixth cookie.

"Don't worry, Mom. We'll be back before you know it. Besides all we really need to do is go to a house and give them their present. Easy!" Sealand said in between bites to his fifth cookie.

"R-right…I guess…," I said, still not convinced, "Well I guess you two should be going…"

"Dude, that's right. Okay then, see ya guys tomorrow. Don't worry the hero's got this!" With that the two of them got into the sled and were soon off.

Sealand's POV

_So far so good_, I thought to myself as we flew to Germany's house. There we would be able to give all the Germanic nations plus Hungary their presents. _Once they all see how responsible I am they'll have to recognize me! _

When we reached Germany's house, I practically flew out of the sled and began to help America grab the presents. We then went to the door which America promptly banged on until a rather annoyed Austria and laughing Prussia opened it curtly saying, "Guten Wienachtsen America. Can I help you with something?"

"Dude, can we like come in? It's freezing out here," America said beginning to shiver. To this Austria shook his head and let us in.

"We're delivering Christmas presents in Mom's place this year," I explained entering the house.

"So I see," he said taking the presents from me and America.

"Dude, is that turkey I smell? You totally gotta give us some," America began, taking off his coat.

"America, if you are supposed to be delivering presents than you should do that, not eat all of our food," Austria said while beginning to push us through the doorway.

"Oh, right…," he mumbled after Austria shut the door on us, "Well, that could have gone worse I guess. Who's next on the list?"

I pulled out the list and said, "Looks like Poland and Lithuania are next."

We then got back in the sleigh and went on our way. This routine continued as we visited Poland and Lithuania, Canada and Ukraine, France and jerk England, Latvia and Russia, Australia and New Zealand, and on and on. I guess I did not know how exhausting this really was, but I must have fallen asleep sometime between going from the Netherland and Belgium's place and going to Denmark and Norway's.

I remember briefly being taken out of the sleigh and being placed in a bed, but the next full thing I remember is being in my room with the sun shining on my face. Hearing voices from the living room, I decided to go see what was going on.

When I walked into the room, I found Mom, Dad, and America sitting by the fire talking and drinking something warm. Dad was the first to notice I was up and greeted me with, "M'ry Chr'stmas, s'n."

"Hi Dad, Mom, America," I said, still rubbing some of the sleep from my eyes, "how long have I been out?"

"Still morning, so a few hours I guess. I think you crashed around 1 O' clock," America said with a grin, "Don't worry though, the hero was able to handle it."

Finland smiled and rolled his eyes, but still replied in his cheery voice, "Yes, well, I can't thank you enough for all this. I'll need to make sure to get you something really special next year. You too, Sealand. But for right now, now that you're awake why don't you go ahead and open your presents."

At hearing the words 'open' and 'present' I instantly became fully awake and rushed to the tree to find my presents. That year for Christmas, I got a new Power Ranger action figure, some new games and to keep my Santa outfit. Though it was not what I _really_ wanted, it was still pretty good. They're trying at least, right?

**Reviews!**


	7. Laima

Chapter Seven: Laima

Russia's POV

After what happened between Latvia and my little sister, I had been trying to stay close to Latvia. After all, the fact that the two of them were not hurt even more than they were was just luck. As it is, since Latvia was released from the hospital he has been very tired and walks with a slight limp due to the injuries to his hip. It has kind of surprised me that he has not fully healed yet; after all, that was a little over four months ago. The child has not been doing too well either. Every time we visit the doctor, the doctor is always telling Latvia to take it very easy and to be extremely careful "for the child's sake."

I was thinking of all this as I drove him to the hospital for his check-up. Everything went as it normally did when we got there, and in no time they had taken Latvia's tests and such and we were in the doctor's room waiting for her to arrive and get the ultrasound underway. She soon came in giving us a slightly worried smile. I had noticed that with each check-up she seemed even more nervous about the baby.

"Hello, Mr. Latvia. H-hello, Mr. Russia," she said weakly before hiding her face in the charts. After this, she looked up and Latvia and began, "So, your eighth month…how have you been feeling lately?"

"A-alright, I guess," Latvia began, looking between the doctor and me, "if-if anything she's starting to move more sporadically…almost in fits…is that normal?"

The doctor frowned slightly at this and said, "Well movement is common, but as 'fits' you say? We can have a look and see if the results of the tests show anything peculiar. In the mean time, why don't we do an ultrasound and see if that explains anything. It may just be that because of your injuries a few months ago that they feel off."

With that she got Latvia ready for the ultrasound and soon enough my daughter was on the little screen. She looked so weird on the screen; I wondered if that was what she really looked like. The doctor looked at the numbers on the screen and began to look even more worried when the girl began to move violently. The doctor slightly shook her head and mumbled, "This is not good…"

"What was that, da?" I asked. She looked up at me when she heard my question, then to Latvia and back to the screen. After this she quickly said, "I-I'm going to go see about those test results," and with that she hurried out of the room.

The two of us looked at eachother, worry painted all over his face. After a moment he asked me, "W-what do you think all that was about?"

"Hm…," was all I could say. We sat there in silence watching the screen that the doctor had forgotten to turn off. At one point our daughter went into an even more violent movement which caused a whimper from Latvia. After what seemed like forever, the doctor came in with some nurses and extra equipment.

"W-what's going on?" Latvia asked, surprised as they began to detach the ultrasound machine and move him to a movable bed. Over all this, the doctor said, "I'm sorry, but there is something wrong with your child. We're going to need to do a c-section to get her out so that we can treat her."

"WHAT?" Latvia yelped as they began to wheel him out the door. I began to follow, only to be told to stop by several of the nurses, who then began to tell me, "You can't go into the c-section room. You'll be able to see them in a little while. In the mean time you can wait in the waiting room until someone calls you."

To this I simply kolled angrily until they all trembled and ran off, but I went to the waiting room anyways. The room was stuffy and full of people who huddled on the opposite side from me. How boring…

About an hour later, a nurse called my name and led me to a room in the maternity ward. Here I found my little Latvia lying down asleep. The nurse then said, "It'll still be an hour or so before he wakes up."

"What about the baby, da?"

"O-oh, well. They're still running some tests on her. But you should be able to see her soon," the nurse said and quickly left the two of us alone. When she was gone, I dropped Latvia's things on the nearby crouch and looked at Latvia; pushing his bangs out of his face.

I then heard Latvia's cell phone go off from his coat's pocket. Upon answering it I was met by Estonia, "Hey Latvia. It's me Estonia."

"Privet comrade Estonia. Can I help you with something?" I asked, trying to sound like my normal self. To my question, Estonia answered, "Oh, I just wanted to know how Latvia's check-up today went. I tried his house phone, but I got the answering machine so…is Latvia even there?"

"Hmmm, da, Latvia is here. The check-up did not go so well and now he is asleep."

"W-what do you mean it didn't go well? What happened?" Estonia asked obviously worried.

"There is something wrong with the little girl so they cut Latvia open to get at her," I said nonchalantly. Estonia did not say anything for a while, but at last said, "I'll be there in an hour or so," and with that hung up.

A little under an hour later came Estonia, and Belarus; followed by Lithuania, Poland and Ukraine. Latvia had woken up upon their arrivals, and about half an hour longer of idle chit chat the nurse came back carrying a pink blanket. When she saw that Latvia was awake, she smiled and handed him the blanket. After she was gone, we all crowded around Latvia to see the little girl.

Her hair was a light color; not mousy like mine, but not as dark as Latvia's. She began to stir from her sleep when we began whispering to eachother, and opened her eyes to show a pair of purple eyes just like my own. When we saw this, both Ukraine and Belarus let out an "Aww…" sound as Poland and I took the opportunity to get a closer look at the little one.

"So like, do you guys have a name for her?" Poland asked Latvia. To this the others

looked at Latvia and he simply looked at me for an answer. To this I simply nodded to him and said, "Certainly you have some ideas for your own child, da?"

"O-oh, well…h-how about Laima," Latvia said a little unsure.

"Laima?" Lithuania asked to make sure. Latvia then gave a small smile and said, "Y-ya. I like that name…it means lucky…I-I think it suits her," he then looked over to me again to see if this was alright and I nodded. To this he gave out a sigh.

After a few more minutes of talking and handing little Laima the doctor came in to check on us. When I noticed her watching us I said, "Hello doctor, you came you see us, da?"

"Y-yes, well. C-can I have a word with you and Mr. Latvia in privet?"

Our guests looked at her for a moment later before they got up and began to file out of the room. When they were out, Latvia turned to her and asked, "W-what's the problem now?"

She looked down for a moment then gave us a prescription from her notepad. She then said while handing it to us, "The test results showed that your child has been suffering slightly from epilepsy. The times that you said she was moving sporadically were the times she was having attacks of it. As I said, it's only slightly, so if you give her the medicine she should hopefully get better eventually. If nothing else it will keep her from having attacks as long as you give it to her regularly."

"But why?" I asked. Latvia looked like he wanted to ask himself, but was too emotional about what she said that the words escaped him.

"Well if you don't give her the medicine it could-,"

"Not that," I said a bit annoyed, "I mean why did this happen? To her…"

The doctor gave us a sympathetic look then went on, "From what the tests we did show, it's caused by some brain trauma. She most likely got it when she and her mother were attacked."

Latvia nodded slightly and held her tighter. I then heard some movement outside the room. Most likely the others had been listening in on this. The doctor continued giving us advice on how to take care of the child as I headed towards the door.

When I peered out, I found Belarus sobbing into Estonia's chest along with everyone else looking a little troubled. I could feel my smile falter a little as I walked over to Belarus and tapped her shoulder. She then started and turned around to look at me. When she saw me her tears started again and this time clung to me yelling, "I'm sorry," until her throat was to sore for her to continue.

When she could no longer cry, she looked up at me; expecting some kind of response. I was not completely sure how I was supposed to react, so I simply smiled at her and patted her head. By that time, the doctor had already left, so we headed back into the room and continued as if nothing had happened.

**Please Review (I can't read your mind and know what you think)**

**Comming up next is the first death**


	8. Goodbye Liechtenstein

Chapter eight: Goodbye Liechtenstein

Switzerland's POV

_I should never have left her alone_. That sentence will forever play in my mind whenever I think of Liechtenstein now. It was a relatively normal March day. Hungary had given birth a few days beforehand, and Lili had been talking since we found out about how she wanted to see Hungary and Austria's son. However, because she was due any day, her doctor had advised against it.

With this in mind, as I got ready for my meeting with Austria and Hungary I was thinking about inviting the two of them over. I figured that it would be a good surprise for her. Before I left for the meeting, I stopped to make sure that Lili was still alright. I found her asleep on the couch; the book she was reading, a book on tips for taking care of infants, now on the floor by her. Not wanting to wake her, I simply kissed her gently on the forehead and on her stomach. With that I quickly left a note for her saying I'd be back later in the evening and left.

Liechtenstein's POV

I woke up in the afternoon and found Switzi's note on the coffee table, but when I tried to get up from the couch, I got a terrible pain in my back and stomach. I began to get a little concerned; it just hurt so much. After taking a few moments to catch my breath, I finally got up and headed to the kitchen to get something to drink. After making and pouring the tea, I was about to grab the cup when I felt another sharp pain followed by another. Shortly after this, I felt the sensation like I just wet myself.

"Ah-oh…," I said to myself when I realized what was happening. I took another few breaths to try to calm myself down. I found myself desperately wishing that Switzi was here to help me, but of course he was not.

"He…should have his phone on," I said out loud as another contraction came; causing me to hold tightly to the counter for support. I began to search my pockets for my cell phone, only to remember that it was in the living room. The land line in the kitchen was closer, so using the counter and walls for support I began to inch my way to the phone. All the while the pain was becoming stronger and more closer.

It felt like forever, but I eventually got to the doorway and became slightly nervous since there was a good three foot gap where I would not have any support. But Switzi did not teach me to be afraid, so I carefully began to cross the gap. Just then I had a contraction strong enough to cause me to fall down and hit my head hard on the wall.

I knew that I had to get up and call for help, but I was so tired and hurt at this point. Even when I tried to get up, another contraction would come and keep me down. I was scared now. Thinking back to what I remembered hearing from Hungary and the doctor, I tried to give birth, but something seemed wrong. By now I was so tired, I could barely stay conscious. I looked at the clock and saw that it had already been almost two hours since I first entered the kitchen. "Switzi…where are you," was all I could think as I fell unconscious.

Switzerland's POV

The meeting lasted longer than I wanted; that stupid Austria and is ranting. When it was done, I invited them over and as I expected they agreed. We then went on our way to my house to pick up Lili. On the way home, I tried to reach her by calling both the house phone and her cell phone, but I got no answer. By now I was beginning to worry and began to speed home.

When we got there, I rushed inside, leaving Austria to help Hungary and their son, Benedict, out of the car. Once inside I began to call out for her. In response, I heard from the kitchen in a strained voice, "O-over h-h-here."

I rushed to the kitchen and found Lili lying on the floor, covered in sweat, tears and looking absolutely horrible. I stood there for a moment, in shock. The others then came into the house and walked up to me to see what I was looking at. When they saw Lili, Hungary gave out a slight gasp, followed by handing Benedict to Austria and knelling down to her. All the while, Austria was trying to snap me out of it while juggling his son.

After a few more minutes we were all back into the car; Austria driving, Hungary in the passenger seat holding Benedict while giving directions to everyone, and Lili and me in the back seat; me trying to keep her as comfortable as possible. Several times I watched helplessly as her body trembled from the pain; her continuing to bite onto her already bitten open lip in an attempt to silence her screams.

In what seemed like hours, we arrived to the hospital and had her swept into a room by a group of doctors. They had us wait in a different room while they did whatever they could for the two of them. We were all silent, until a very depressed looking nurse called me over.

"Is everything alright? Are you guys finished," I asked impatiently, wanting to see them and make sure Lili was alright.

The nurse slowly shook her head and said, "We were able to save your son, Mr. Zwingli, but the mother…we did all we could, but…,"

"B-But what?" I asked, having to hold back tears. The other people in the room's attention was on me as she said, "…We were unable to save the mother. If you would come with me I will take you to see for yourself."

With that she began to lead me down the hallway, with Hungary and Austria now following. She lead us to the operation room where my Lili was lying on the bed; pale and lifeless. When I saw her like that, I allowed myself to cry for her and held onto her tightly. The other two began to cry as well from their spots near the doorway.

I started a little when someone touched my shoulder. I quickly turned around to glare at the doctor holding something covered in a light blue blanket.

"This may not be the best time, but here's your son," the doctor said handing over the blanket. I carefully placed her back on the bed and grabbed the infant.

"…We are going to need a name for him soon. Did the two of you have anything planned?" the doctor asked while staring at me.

To this I slowly nodded my head and said, "ya…Lili…she, I know she was thinking seriously of the name Frederick." Shortly after this, the doctor left us there alone.

We requested that we keep her body there for a few days; incase she was to come back to life. When the third day came and she was still dead, we gave up hope and had her sent to the morgue. I then took Frederick home; Hungary and Austria deciding to stay with me until the funeral to help me take care of him.

Liechtenstein's POV

The last thing I remembered was a doctor giving me some medicine to make the pain go away, but when I woke up I was not in the hospital. I woke up to find myself in a field that I had never been at, but still seemed familiar. The scene seemed so perfect and I was happy to be here, but I was also confused and felt a little sad.

I began to look around for anyone else. I'm not completely sure how long it took, but eventually I found a tall man with long blond hair and wearing clothes that looked like they were from centuries ago.

"Hello Liechtenstein. I've been expecting you," the man said.

"I-I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"No, I suppose you would not. My name's Germania, you can think of me as like your grandfather."

"Mr. Germania? Where, where are we?"

Germania looked at me then sighed and said, "You're in heaven."

When he said this all I could do is stare at him and feel the tears well up. He then tried to console me and at last he asked me, "Would you like to see them one last time?"

I looked up at him and nodded. He then led me to for a while, until the next thing I knew we were at a room in the hospital where Switzi, Hungary, Austria and our children were. It was late at night, and they were all asleep. I walked up to Switzi and our son, but when I tried to touch their heads my hand went right through them.

"You are a ghost in this world now, so you cannot interact with them that way."

I nodded to show that I understood and knelt down by them and said in Switzi's ear, "Big Brother…I'm sorry but I…I know you'll take good care of him."

"We should be going," Germania said. I got up told them goodbye. As we began to leave, I heard Switzi stir in his sleep and mumble my name. Germania placed his hand on my shoulder again as I cried on our walk back.

"Do not worry, Liechtenstein. Being dead is not as bad as it seems right now."

**and now for another long wait for the next death**

**Reviews please!**


	9. Frida and Kari

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter nine: Frida and Kari

Iceland's POV

"I still don't see why I can't come," I said angrily to Prussia, "she was my friend. I have to go."

By now everyone has known about Liechtenstein's death, and it has caused a revival of worry from all the nations. Tomorrow was her funeral, and as my friend I wanted to go. But Prussia had a different idea.

"You can't come with Kiddo, just look at you! Besides, you heard the doctor, no long traveling until after the kid's born."

"But it's okay for you to send me off to Copenhagen?"

"Look, it's going to be a few days until I get back and with everything that happened I just don't think it'd be smart to leave you alone. Besides, I'd rather not be unawesomely killed by a pissed off Norway. Do you understand?"

I understood fine, but instead of answering I pouted and looked at him angrily. Prussia sighed and said, "Kiddo, you're not coming with. I'll pass your condolences for you, okay. Now stay there with Denmark and Norway." With that he kissed me on the forehead, got back into his car and drove off; leaving me in Norway and Denmark's doorway.

I then walked in and joined the two of them in the living room; Denmark watching T.V. and Norway focusing more on knitting something instead of anything else. With an unpleased sigh I sat down in a free chair and began to feed Mr. Puffin.

It was already in the afternoon when I arrived, and the rest of the evening was pretty uneventful. The only things that did happen was Norway trying to stab Denmark's eyes out with his knitting needles for spilling beer all over the sweater he just funished; which was pretty funny to watch, and Finland calling after dinner.

"Hei," Norway answered in his usual emotionless voice, "…not really. Prussia left Iceland here for a few days…ya…that's right. How's he doing?...he's just a child…that's good…no, only the pictures Sealand posted…why not, I have no plans…that will not be a problem…right…bye."

"Hey Norge, who was that?" Denmark asked in a voice which sounded louder than usual.

"Finland. He, Sweden, Sealand and Nickaulaus are visiting us tomorrow," Norway said casually. As Norway said this, Denmark's expression changed to happy when he heard 'Finland,' pouting when he heard 'Sweden,' happy again when he heard 'Sealand,' and confused when he heard 'Nickaulaus.'

"Who's Nickaulaus?" he asked. To this both Norway and I rolled our eyes.

"He's Finland and Sweden's son," I answered.

"They already had their kid? No fair, they beat us. When did this happen."

"About two weeks ago. Now stop pouting," Norway said while sitting down to read some random book.

* * *

><p>The four of them came shortly before lunch time the next day, and things seemed to be going pretty well. Nickaulaus was pretty cute. He had soft, blond hair, big purple eyes and Finland's bubbly personality, but take away his toy and he will give you a glare that only Sweden's child could. After lunch my back and stomach began to hurt. I figured that it was probably just something I ate; this was not the first time I got this feeling because of food during this whole pregnancy business. Finland however noticed this and asked if I was okay. To this I simply said that I was fine.<p>

After this, things continued as before, but by the time we had to start preparing dinner the pain had begun to get worse. This time it was Norway who asked, "Is something wrong, Lillebror?"

"…My back hurts a lot. My stomach too…I think I should go to the hospital," I said, avoiding eye-contact. When I did look up I saw that he was thinking and a little paler than usual. He then nodded and left the room.

When he came back, the others were following him. We then piled into Denmark's and Sweden's cars and drove to the nearest hospital. When we got there I was checked in and sure enough, I was going into labor. The doctor however said that the pain I was feeling right now was normal and was just the body getting ready for labor. It was not until an hour later that the delivery began.

During all of this, Norway kept getting paler and though he tried to hide it; it was obvious that he was in pain. Then when the delivery began he had to leave, with Denmark quickly following. A little over an hour later, it was all over and I asked what happened to Norway. To this Finland told me that shortly after I went into labor so did Norway.

I fell asleep shortly after this, and when I woke up I was in a new room with a baby covered in a pink blanket next to me and Norway in the other bed in the room. Denmark was hovering over him, holding his and Norway's new little girl. When I saw this I asked, "Has anyone told Prussia yet?"

They all shook their heads and mumbled about them being preoccupied. To this I asked for my cell phone and upon getting it called him.

Prussia POV

The funeral was a quiet and dreary and unawesome as can be expected. Totally an unawesome way to spend the day. It was late, but none of us had had dinner yet, so we decided to go as a group. On our way there, my phone began to play its awesome ringtone.

I looked at the number and saw that it was Iceland and answered, "Hey Kiddo, still alive and talking to the awesome me I see." This earned me several glares from the people in the car and a hit to the head from Hungary.

"Prussia, get over to Copenhagen right now," I told him ignoring his last remark.

"Why, something happen?"

"Ya, Norway and I gave birth."

I was speechless at this and earned some more looks from the people around me. After a whole minute passed, I was drawn back to reality when I heard Iceland ask, "P-Prussia? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can. Probably either late tonight or tomorrow." With that I hung up and asked if they could drop me off at the airport.

"What's going on now?" Austria asked slightly annoyed at the idea of a detour.

"Well, apparently I now have an awesome kid," I said and with that opened the door since I was at my stop.

* * *

><p>It was really late at night when I finally got to the hospital room where my kid was. When I got there, I rushed over to look at the little girl. I saw around her little wrist a bracelet that had her named as Frida Beilschmitt. How unawesome of them to name her before I got there, I thought but I did not say anything because I did not want to wake her or Norway and Denmark's kid, Kari, up.<p>

As it was, I had to admit that it was kind of cool that the two of them had their kids on the same day. Even cooler was the fact that physically they looked so different from one another that it was almost complimentary. Where Frida had little curly tufts of Iceland's silver hair, Kari had little tufts of golden hair. When Frida opened her eyes slightly I saw that she had my ruby red eyes and Kari had Norway's deep blue eyes.

When I was done thinking about all of this, I placed Frida back with Iceland, and after kissing him said that he did a good job. I then turned to Norway and said that he "did awesome too, but not to expect a kiss."

To this Norway and Iceland rolled their eyes at me and I was promptly told to shut up so that the kids could sleep. All in all, seeing my new girl totally stopped that day from being completely unawesome.

**Pease review**


	10. Rose Colored

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter ten: Rose colored

England's POV

On March 17th Ireland had her son, my nephew Patrick. In fact, it seems that almost everyone has had their child; except me. _Bloody hell, it's officially April! Seriously, little lady, it is rude to make me wait for you!_ I thought after having another conversation with Northern Ireland, who simply wanted to brag about his boy. _Honestly, I can understand being a proud parent, but the boy's only what, two weeks old? How much can a two week old do that's brag worthy? Apparently if you're an Ireland a lot._

Sighing, I sat down on my couch. Being a little worried about my unborn daughter was an understatement. In the last three appointments I have had with my doctor, I have been told that there is absolutely nothing wrong with her and that she should be born in any day. Again, they have been saying that for the last three appointments; for the last three weeks.

It was not raining today, but was surprisingly sunny and warm out, so I decided to distract myself by getting my garden beds ready for the summer. This worked out well for a total of ten minutes, before I heard someone call to me. Startled, I pricked my hand on a twig and looked up to see Wales leaning against a fence post.

"Enjoying the rare sun today I see," he said smiling down at me.

"What do you want, Wales. I'm not in the mood right now," I said scowling at him while continuing on my work.

"I just wanted to check on you, is that okay? I've been getting my ear talked off by Northern Ireland about Patrick, so I wondered if you had had yours yet. Judging by the size of your belly 'no.'"

"No need to remind me."

"But you know what I find strange, is the fact that you're just sitting there not doing anything about it?"

"What the hell are you battering on about now, you git?" I asked getting up so we were at eye level. To this he simply laughed a little nervously and said, "Well, it's just I've never known you to wait longer than you wanted to for anything. Or have you actually gotten patient due to all this?" To this I simply stood there quiet; words escaping me.

"Well, I guess I've accomplished what I wanted to today, so see you later," Wales said as he walked off; leaving me standing there in my front yard. No longer in the mood to do any gardening, I went back inside and went to the kitchen to heat up some water for tea.

As I was waiting on the water, I began to think about what Wales had said. _He was right of course; I have never been this patient with someone else, but what else can I do? Sure, I could make an appointment to have her surgically removed, but when I asked about that last week neither my doctor nor France seemed that enthusiastic about the idea. Or I could try something a little primeval. I think I saw a potion that should work for this situation in one of my books. Now which-. _

"Angleterre, I'm back," France called out from the doorway, successfully taking me out of my thoughts. He had just returned from running a few errands for me and had missed everything to this point.

"Hello France," I said while taking the water off. He followed my voice to the kitchen and after putting the bags down wrapped his arms around me; nearly causing me to spill my tea on us.

"And what have the two of you been up to since I have been gone?" he asked.

"Not much. Northern Ireland called to talk about Patrick, again. Then Wales stopped by briefly to chat."

I could feel France frown into my shoulders as I mentioned my brothers. Deciding to change the subject, I asked him, "So, what all did you buy?"

"Hmm, groceries mostly. I also found a new toy for la bebe," he said while taking a small white rabbit with a red and black checkered vest out of a bag. I smiled at it and after quickly finishing my tea, took it saying, "I'll put it in the nursery with all the other ones."

This worked out well, since right across from the nursery was my private library where the book with the potion I wanted was.

It did not take me long to find the potion I was thinking of, and it looked rather simple. Due to this, I quickly gathered the proper ingredients; which by luck I had in my supplies and began making the potion.

* * *

><p>"…let's see…and two cups of dried lady's mantle, and lastly three ounces of fresh birthwort…bugger, I only have dried. Well, it shouldn't be too much of a difference," I said to myself while stirring the ingredients into a small caldron to stew.<p>

After letting it cook for a few more minutes, I decided that it looked done and poured the contents into a cup. I smelled it firstly, to find that the odor was quite pleasant. "Bottoms up," I said to myself and drank it all down in one gulp. After I did this however I began to feel nauseous. I then heard France calling me down for dinner.

Carefully getting up, I went down the stairs and found him in the dining room about to set the food down. When he heard me come in, he look up at me smiling. When he saw me however, he instantly dropped his smile and almost the dish.

France's POV

I had no idea what England was doing upstairs in his library, but when I saw him after he came downstairs I knew it could not be good. When he entered the dining room he was as pale as a ghost and looked in pain.

I quickly set the food down before I dropped it and then rushed to him asking, "Angleterre, are you alright?"

He did not respond at first, so I asked again this time shaking him a little. To this he began to mumble something I could not make out before fainting in my arms.

Not knowing what was wrong with him; I picked him up and ran to the car. I then sped off to the hospital and had him immediately checked in. He was then rushed behind a pair of doors and I was directed to another room and asked if I knew what was wrong. When they decided that I did not know, I was told to wait in another filled room.

By the time that a nurse called my name, I was the only one left in the room. When I did hear my name called, I looked at my phone and saw that it was 23:45. _So much for dinner_ I thought to myself as I got up to greet the nurse.

"Are they alright?" I asked, too preoccupied with worrying about them to flirt with her.

"Yes. The mother and girl will need to rest for a while, but neither of them are in any danger."

To this I gave a sigh of relief and followed her smiling as she led me to their room to find England in a deep sleep with the baby asleep next to him and his doctor looking between them and some pieces of paper.

"Bonjour, did you find out what was wrong with him?" I asked the doctor.

"It's hard to say. But there were some traces of several unidentifiable components, so it is possible that he ingested something he shouldn't have," The doctor replied deep in thought.

"But the two of them should be alright, non?"

"Yes, whatever it was, it was not in his system long enough to damage the two of them. They should be right as rain after some time to rest."

After she said this, I thanked the doctor and sat down by the two of them. After a few minutes passed I began to wonder if Spain and Prussia were awake. Deciding that if they were or not did not really matter, I began to text them: "Mon amis, I have the most fabulous news. My little filles has joined this world."

England's POV

When I woke up, it felt like it was the middle of the day. What seemed odder though was the fact that I was not alone. Instead I awoke to find America staring right at me with France, Spain and Japan also there.

"Hey Iggy, 'bout time you woke up," America's voice boomed, making three youths cry. Wait, three? I then noticed that he was holding his and Japan's son, Hiro, Spain was holding his newborn Armando and France was holding (most likely) my daughter.

I watched quietly as they tried to calm the children down. Despite the fact that Japan had his child about a month ago, I had not seen the child yet. Like Japan, the small boy had black hair and pale skin, but the hair was more like America's style and he had his blue eyes. After no time at all, the boy was asleep again. Spain's son, Armando was only born a few days ago, so to me he looked like any other infant. The only thing that made him look unique was a small curl on his head like Romano's. Lastly was France with our daughter.

After all the children had calmed down, Japan asked me, "So how are you feeling?"

"Alright," I said while not taking my eyes off of the little girl. France saw this, and asked me if I wanted to hold her. To this I nodded and he gave her to me.

"So have you guys decided on a name for her?" Spain asked. To this France looked at the two of us and smiled. "Yes, when we heard that she was going to be a girl we decided on the name Rose."

"Rose?" America asked thinking over the name.

"It sounds cute for her," Japan stated agreeing.

The day later France and I took our daughter home, and after she fell asleep I called each of my brothers to brag about my child for a good half hour. I think I realize now how Northern Ireland can brag about Patrick for so long.

**Please review!**


	11. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter eleven: The Meeting

On April 14th, all the nations met again for the first meeting in almost one year. Like usual, nothing of real political purpose happened. The meeting was pretty much everyone meeting to ooh and aah at all the infants and to have Hungary and Japan take pictures of them all with their parents. When the parents were not being pushed to have their pictures taken, they would talk with their friends and introducing their child to their friends' children.

The infants were all fairly cute; they all had to admit to that. Whenever someone would make a comment like that in front of France he would reply, "Qui, and as you should know, if a child is cute as a child, they grow up to be beautiful adults."

For the most part, it was also fairly easy to tell which child was which country; though it helped that in most cases everyone already knew who the mother was and from there everyone knew the answer. The only child that no one really knew for sure was an infant with yellow, cat-like eyes, a Mediterranean complexion, short dark-brown hair with a small sprout-like curl and wearing a tan outfit. The only thing they were certain about when it came to the child was that it was Greece and Egypt's; it was not until Turkey asked them what gender the child was that everyone learned that it was a 'he'.

"So…what is his name?" Italy asked Greece. To this, Greece stared at him, Egypt and his son for a while before replying, "…Gino?"

Everyone stared at him and Egypt for a while, thinking to themselves, 'I hope he didn't just come up with a name for their kid.'

Japan was the one to break the silence by saying, "So, if you do not mind my asking, which country is Gino-chan?"

To this question, Egypt seemed to perk up (as much as is expected for him) and began to whisper something in Greece's ear before he could give and answer. Instead of giving a straight answer Greece said, "…It's a secret…"

Towards the end of the meeting, the parents decided that the idea of having a large party like this every year for the children was a good idea. So it was decided that every year in the middle of March they would have a large birthday party for all the children.

**Sorry it's so short...**

**Reviews are well received**


	12. Four Years Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter twelve: Four years later

Iceland's POV

It's been about four years since everyone's had their kids. From the little bit I've heard, it seems like most of the other couples are doing pretty good. That's pretty much the opposite for me. It may be because Prussia and I never really were a couple or talked much before all of this like the others, we tried but it didn't last more than a few weeks, but we seem to clash on everything. He always wants to have our daughter hang out with him and his friends' kids, while I want her to be with the other Nordics' children or with Hong Kong and China's son Fai. He also is constantly butting in on everything I do with her; it's even worse than the other Nordics.

All of this attention changed however shortly after Christmas. The two of us had argued and finally agreed that Prussia could have Frida for Christmas, but shortly after that I began to have these weird feelings like I was no longer sure that I would live to the next one. So a few days before Christmas Eve I called him and told him that he couldn't have Frida. He got really upset about this and we began to fight again. Eventually, he gave up and said that I could spend as much time with her as I wanted. For the next few weeks, he did not call me once.

Eventually I decided that I needed to call him. It's not like I wanted to, but after Christmas, my house was hit by an earthquake, my economy nose dived and my people began to riot to the point where it was practically a civil war. How all of this managed to happen in one month, I have no idea. I would have sent her off to be with Norway, but they were busy with their own stuff, so I sucked up my pride and called.

He didn't answer at first, but eventually I heard him say, "What do you want kiddo."

I scowled at his obvious annoyance and explained that with everything that has been going on I did not think I was in a good enough condition to take care of our daughter. He was uncharacteristically quiet for a few minutes, and I began to worry that he was going to say no, but at last he told me that he would swing by my house later to pick her up.

When this was done, I looked at Frida and told her that she was going to spend some time with her father. She seemed indifferent to this and went back to playing with a stuffed animal.

About an hour later, there was a sharp banging on my door. At first I figured that it was Prussia and went to get it, only to have the door then broken down by one of the now aggressive rioters. After the door was down, several of them stormed into my house.

"Wh-what are you doing in here?" I demanded, inching myself closer to Frida; who was peering out from behind the kitchen door. The leader saw me inching however and hit me in the face with the butt of his gun; causing me to stumble down.

As I began to get up, he asked me, "Are you the nation Iceland?"

I nodded yes, and was given another hit to the head which knocked me down for good. The leader than signaled to the others to join in and soon I had five of them attacking me. I tried to fight back, but in the end was only able to crawl up and try to stop myself from getting too much damage.

I was barely conscious when I heard one of the men drag Frida to their leader and ask what they should do with her. He looked at her with a devilish smirk and said, "Take her with us. As the future leaders of this country, it would be a shame to leave our nation's future in such a place."

She cried out for me as one of them picked her up and began to carry her outside. I slowly turned my head to her and reached out for her, only able to mumble out "no" before a person hit me once more and I fell unconscious.

Prussia's POV

It was later that evening when I went to pick up Frida, and as soon as I pulled into the driveway my awesome sense of danger was tingling. This was probably caused by the fact that I could see that the door was knocked off its hinges. Needless to say, I rushed into the house to see what was up, and was met by Iceland laying there in a puddle of blood.

I knelt down by him to check if he was alright. He was breathing; but only very lightly. He was also very cold from loss of blood and covered in bruises. A group of humans must have broken in and unawesomely attacked him, but then what happened to Frida? I began to call out for her, but gave up after five minutes and no sign of her.

After this, I picked up Iceland and took him to the nearest working hospital. When he was checked in and being taken care of, I decided that I should tell Norway what had happened. He was not at his home however, so I ended up just giving him a message. When I was done with this, I left the hospital and decided to continue my search for Frida.

Iceland's POV

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed with my entire body hurting. My mind however kept going back to a dream I just had. In the dream, I was on an open area, my lungs feeling as if on fire, and Frida sitting over me crying. I was dying. I had been having more and more dreams like that and had assumed that it meant that I'm going to die soon.

I thought back to Scandinavia, and how even though he was around when I was very young, I barely remember him. Deciding that I did not want Frida to forget about me, I asked the next nurse who entered for a pad of paper and a pencil. With these items I began to write letters for her.

**Please review!**


	13. When Ice Melts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 13: When Ice Melts

Iceland POV

It had been almost two weeks since they beat me up and took Frida. During this time I had been stuck in this stupid hospital while Prussia went out looking for her; hoping for the news that he found her and always being disappointed. To make things worse, as this went on I began getting worse. Half the time I could barely get out of bed without doubling over. As much as I hated to admit it, I still had this feeling that it was because I was going to die; so I continued to write those letters.

The night it happened, I had gotten a call from Norway. He had called me at least once a day to check on me; it was that obvious that he was worried, and told me that he would visit the next day. I was looking forward to seeing him again, but I guess that wasn't meant to be. A couple hours later the rebels stormed into my room and took me to their leader.

At the camp they had me tied up and beaten whenever I so much as coughed. They then took me behind a stage where their leader was giving some speech. It was the typical stirring crap that fanatical leaders have given throughout history. I only started paying close attention to it when he said, "This little girl represents our future."

All I could think of was that he was talking about Frida. After he said this, I was pushed onto the stage where I saw my daughter. The two of us looked at eachother for a few moments as the guy continued, "This young man represents the ways that we are leaving behind. It is time to leave him and go to the future."

I glared at the man as he turned to look at me. He then pulled out a gun and fired at my chest; missing its target and instead glancing off my ribs. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground in pain. Frida then began to cry out and rushed over from her spot to me.

She grabbed at me and looked at me terrified as I tried my best to calm her. The leader then came to us and pushed her away from me. She then looked up to him pleadingly and said, "Please help Daddy."

I closed my eyes when I saw him take his gun out again. The last thing I remember being the loud bang as he shot me again.

Norway's POV 

Finland, Sweden and their kids were staying over late on that night. I was just coming back from putting Kari to bed when Denmark called for me to quickly come into the living room. When I saw what they were looking at, I felt sickened. Through the television I saw the rebel's leader shoot my brother; first in the side then in the head. When this happened, Frida went hysterical and began to yell at the leader. In response, he fired at her feet and told her to behave.

As soon as this happened, a second rebel killed the leader and a fight ensued. I lost sight of her during all of the chaos and after a few minutes the T.V. crew stopped the broadcast. After watching this I was numb.

I then heard the phone ring, which Denmark picked up and answered, "Hello…ya, we just saw it…ya…ya…alright, well be right there."

After he hung up I looked at him wondering who it was. He then told us that it was Prussia and that we need to go over there. We all nodded, and after waking the kids up we were on our way.

**Sorry it's short…**

**Please review anyways!**


	14. Goodbye Iceland

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter fourteen: Good bye Iceland

Iceland's POV

When I woke up, I was no longer on a stage but instead in a field. I slowly got up to look around, and saw Lichtenstein run up to me. I stared at her blankly as she hugged me, successfully knocking me over, and said hello. Then when I looked up I saw that there was Scandinavia watching us.

I then asked them what was going on, and was told that I was dead. When I heard this, I was taken aback and passively followed them as they led me to a place where I could watch what was happening. From here, I could see that the other Nordics and Prussia were at my house; Norway, Denmark, Prussia and Sweden were out looking for Frida while Finland watched Kari and Nickalaus.

As they searched, Prussia eventually found her covered in snow. He then met up with Sweden and bought her back to my old house; which they were using as a meeting place. After seeing this, I saw that Norway and Denmark had come across my body.

Norway's POV

I wasn't exactly sure where Frida would have run off to, but I doubted she had gotten too far from the area of last night's fiasco. So Denmark and I decided to first check for her around there. When we got there, we found Iceland's body still lying there, but that we were being watched by several people surrounding us.

We ignored the people and went to Iceland. His body was cold and lifeless, and I had to force the tears back when I saw the gun shot in his forehead. I must have zoned out during this, because the next thing I knew Denmark had laid his hand on my shoulder and said, "They've been staring at us for a while, and it looks like they're getting some courageous. What do you want to do?"

I was silent for a while before asking, "Do you think they want his body?"

He was then silent for a minute before admitting that he didn't know. With this, I got up and looked at Denmark. We stared at eachother for a moment, before he bent down to pick Iceland up. The two of us then walked to the nearest pier and after gathering the correct supplies took two boats out into the ocean.

Once we were far enough from shore, I lit the boat Iceland's body was in on fire. I stayed in the boat continuing to look at him until Denmark called for me to join him in the other boat. Once I was safe from the fire, I allowed myself to break down and mourn for my brother. Shortly after I began, I could feel Denmark's face become wet as well. We then went back to the shore and sat there watching as the boat burned. By the time we were done it was already in the afternoon, so we decided to go back to the meeting spot. Hopefully one of the others had found Frida.

My prayers must have been answered, because when we got back, I saw Prussia, Sweden and Finland with Frida. She was unconscious, but that was not what concerned me about her. She was paler than usual, which only looked even worse due to all of the cuts and bruises covering her. It also looked as if she had not eaten enough recently.

Finland then asked us, "Where have you guys been?"

"We recovered Ice's body," Denmark began, "and then decided to give him a make-shift Viking funeral."

Sweden and Finland looked down when they heard this, then Sweden said, "Ya sh'ld've t'ld us. I'd 've l'ked to see h'm off."

"Sorry," I said, and then everyone was quiet. We then continued to wrap her wounds and keep the other kids calm while they looked at her. Along with this Prussia went on several rants about how unawesome they were for hurting her like this. I don't really blame him for this however, I would personally love to pummel the people who kill my brother and hurt my niece to dust, but that would not solve anything.

It was already in the evening when we were done with Frida, so we decided to spend the night there. That night however, something strange happened.

Iceland's POV

I was relieved to see that Frida was alright, I really was, but it did not stop me from feeling depressed. As it is, I ended up staying in that spot most of the day, simply watching them take care of my daughter's injuries. Then when it was late at night and the majority of them were asleep, Scandinavia asked me if I would like to see Frida one more time in person. I nodded, and he led me down to earth.

It was definitely interesting to be back at my house, simply because I found myself as a ghost. Nevertheless, I remembered that I was here to see Frida, so I walked into the room where she was asleep. Once there, I began to talk to her and tell her to take care of herself. I guess I was paying so much attention to what I was saying that I did not realize Norway walk into the room.

It was not until he called to me that I noticed he was there. At first I was a little surprised that he saw me since I was a ghost, then I thought about how if it is possible for him to see faeries and those kind of things then it would make sense for him to see ghosts.

"Lilibror?" Norway asked me again confused, as if making sure I actually was there. In response I gave him a sad look and told him, "I know this is sudden but I have a favor I need to ask you. When I was in the hospital, I wrote a bunch of letters for Frida and when she's older. Do you think you can get those and give then to her at the correct times?"

Norway nodded, and looked at me as Scandinavia said it was time to go. I would have liked to stay longer, but I guess I wasn't supposed to. The two of us then left with me saying, "See you around, Norway."

**If you liked it, hated it, are content or neutral then please tell me via review **


	15. Japan's Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**For the kid's aging at this point: by the end of the chapter, all of the kids are roughly seven years old, but their aging is starting to slow down so they are physically a little younger.**

**Hope you like **

Chapter 15: Japan's time

Japan's POV

We had all heard of what had happened to Iceland and Frida, and since the girl now lived with Prussia I would see them whenever I went over with Hiro to visit. Frida was traumatized due to the experience, and I will admit that it made me nervous about Hiro. Wanting to make sure that he would be alright if attacked, I decided to have him learn to defend himself.

This seemed to work out fine for about a year, and he was really enjoying it. Soon I began to feel that I would have nothing to worry about for Hiro. Then I began to get sick. The sickness came gradually, at first being more like a cold, but as time passed and I became worse I began to realize what it truly was; a slow death.

I decided to ask for China's advice with this; after all, he knows more about this whole mess than I do, so maybe he knows of a way to post-pone the sickness. As I expected, he gave me some medicine to help with the symptoms and for a while this worked. Hiro and America were happy, and the three of us continued with our family in peace.

Then France decided to tell me after a meeting, "I must admit Japan, I'm really surprised with how you are handling America and England's little "Friendship.""

"What do you mean France-san?" I asked.

"I thought you knew," he began, "I mean, what did you think the two of them do when America constantly comes over to England's house for a play-date?"

With that he left me there to think over what he had just told me. I did not know if I should take what France said seriously, after all he is known for his rumors. Needless to say, I then decided to be stricter with America and Hiro; especially when it came to going to England's house. It was also around this time that my sickness began to get worse.

Soon it reached the point where the medicine barely had an effect and I was beginning to have weird dreams about my own death. Even as I considered the idea of my own death, I did not light up on Hiro's training.

Then came one dream; my last dream. In the dream, a spirit told me that I was to die the next day. I was obviously worried about this, the only bright-side I could see being the fact that on that day I would have Hiro all to myself.

That last day was not that great however. That day was another one of Hiro's training days, and the two of us began to argue about it. The last few days like this one we had argued; but what could I expect. His actual age is seven, and physically he looks more like a five to six-year-old; so of course this constant training would be hard on him. He also had more of a life than I did at his age, more friends to be with and such to take up his time. But he knew that all the training was because I knew he could do it, right?

With my last day coming to an end, I wanted to make sure Hiro knew how proud I was of him. So before he fell asleep, I walked into his room and told him, "Hiro, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry we fought again tonight. I hope you know how much I love you and am very proud of you."

In an already tired voice he replied, "I know. Love you too Mom."

Satisfied with this, I told him good night and left the room for my own. I then went to sleep knowing that I would never awake again.

Hiro's POV

I woke up early that morning when Mom's boss called. Since he hadn't answered it yet, I did. This lead to the boss wondering where Mom was; so I checked his room and found his cold body. I was in shock to say the least, and when I told his boss about this he quickly sent a forensics team to see what happened.

Once the team was here, one of them began to ask me if I had any family I could stay with. To their question I told them my Dad and my uncle China. After this, the next few days was sort of a blur. I remember that later that morning uncle China came over with Fai and took me to his house, then some time later that day Dad came over and stayed with me.

The blur of events seemed to last until after Mom's funeral and I knew he was not coming back. From that day until I was grown up, I would be staying with Dad at his house. He also asked me if I wanted to continue with Mom's training for me; to which I said yes. Mom was proud of me, he said so, and I was determined to continue making him proud.

**If you liked it, hated it, have questions or whatever, please tell me through a review! **


	16. Play Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Who's in the mood for child-based fluff?**

Chapter 16: Play time

America's POV

It had been several weeks since Japan died, and I had been surprised as to how well Hiro seemed to be taking it. But then again, he has also been acting more like Japan. Anyways, I decided to bring him over to England's house so he could play with Rose while I hung out with England.

When we got there, England told Hiro that Rose was in her room and the two of us went into the living room to talk about stuff.

Hiro's POV 

I went up to Rose's room, wondering what we would play, only to find her throwing things into a suitcase. Quietly, I walked into her room and behind her before asking, "Going on a trip?"

I must have scared her, because she jumped up and after recovering glared at me. This in return caused me to laugh at her troubles and get slapped for not being a gentleman. After this I asked her again, "What are you doing?"

To this she finally answered by saying, "Papa's picking me up for the weekend, so I got to get ready. Why are you here anyways?"

"Dad wanted to hang out with Mr. England, so I came along," I explained casually and continued, "Can we play when you're done?"

Rose agreed to play if I helped her pack. Soon after this, the two of us were ready to play. There was one problem however; there was nothing that we could agree to play. We then began to simply look out the window as the raining that followed us began to lighten up.

After a few minutes of quiet, Rose asked, "Do you want to play outside?"

I thought about this for a moment and finally decided that it was a good idea. The two of us then rushed down to the living room to ask our parents if it was alright for us to play outside.

When we got there, Mr. England looked a little surprised by our sudden entrance and asked what we wanted. To this Rose answered, "Is it alright if we play outside?"

"No Rose, it's still raining outside," England answered.

"We'll wear raincoats. Please Mum, we're bored," she pleaded.

"Only boring people get bored," England replied. Rose was then quiet for a moment as she began to think of a comeback. She then gave a sly looking smile and said while grabbing my wrist, "Alright then. Come on Hiro, I just thought of a game we can play inside. Want to play doctor?"

I thought about this for a quick second, picking up on how she said it along with England and Dad's expressions either paled or blushed to know that it was **that** kind of game. I then turned back to Rose and said sure.

We were then about to leave for upstairs when England grabbed Rose's shoulders and told her, "Fine, play outside. Just remember to stay in the yard this time!" To this she smiled and said we would. We then grabbed rain jackets and went outside to play in the puddles.

After we had played long enough for the water to seep through my shoes, France came over and saw us. We greeted him, and then the three of us went inside to see England and Dad. Shortly after that, France and Rose left; leaving me with nothing to do but play on my hand held until Dad decided that it was time to go home.

**Sorry that it's so short…**

**Please tell me in a review if you liked it, hated it, have questions or anything.**


	17. Latvia's Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Now from fluff to some really dark stuff**

Chapter 17: Latvia's decision

Latvia's POV

It had been roughly ten years since Laima came into existence, and I was still worried about her. During the last few years, the two of us had also moved in with Russia, which meant that I could not shake the feeling that things were like back in the Soviet Union times. This in itself would not have been too bad if it was not for the fact that Laima still suffered from seizures. I always tried to make sure she had her medicine and would take her to the doctor for advice, but nothing seemed to help her. At last the doctors labeled her problem as chronic and told me that she would have to deal with it her entire life.

When Russia heard that she would always have her problem, his mood changed with her. I guess that's the best way to put it. Before the doctors told us that, Russia would always be incredibly careful with her and actually took good care of her. Then as soon as he heard the word "chronic" he became cold to her. It even came to the point where he would be very reluctant to let me give her the medicine when she had an attack.

Then he began to turn on me too. Before when I felt like I was back in the USSR it was more because we were living under the same roof. Now it felt that way because he had gone back scaring me like before. Looking back on it, if you combine this with my worrying for Laima then it makes sense why I felt so depressed. I didn't realize it until too late however, and I began to feel like there was no way out for either of us. So I decided to end it all for both Laima and me, and wrote the plans down on a sheet of paper.

I guess fate wasn't with my plans however, because on the day I was going to do it Poland and Lithuania asked if Laima could spend the night with their daughter Lucia. They probably noticed that something was wrong; or at least Lithuania. I was reluctant to say "yes" however, which should have tipped them off that something was wrong even more, but Russia said that she could stay the night. After that Laima and I quickly packed for her and soon she was off.

Lithuania's POV

The evening started alright. I was cleaning up from dinner while Poland helped the two girls give eachother make-over. It was actually kind of cute how much he and Lucia act alike. I then heard a crash from the room they were in followed by Poland and Lucia's screams. Rushing into the room, I saw Laima having a seizure while Poland emptied her bag and tried to find her medicine. After a minute of this Poland looked at me and said, "I, like, totally can't find them!"

We were worried about Laima, so we decided to call an ambulance. I was so worried about her that it was not until the ambulance paramedics had come for her that I realized the Poland was looking at me freighted; holding a sheet of paper.

"What's that Po?" I asked taking hold of the paper.

"It's, like, a note Latvia wrote for himself," he began, "so that he, like, doesn't forget anything when killing himself and Laima."

When I heard this, I immediately looked over the note to see that what Poland said was true. Even more important, according to the note Latvia was going to do this that night. Upon reading this, my mind began to wonder if he was already in the process of doing this.

I rushed to the phone and called Russia, assuming that he would know where he was. To my relief, Russia answered on the second ring. Before he could so much as say hello, I asked him, "Russia, do you know where Latvia is right now?"

"Latvia? He's taking a bath right now," Russia said casually, "why do you ask?"

"Poland and I found a note from Latvia about how he's planning on killing himself tonight. I need you to make sure that he's still alright."

I then heard Russia set the phone down and walk off; I was hoping to check on Latvia. After several minutes, he came back to the phone and said, "I'm sorry."

Russia's POV

After Lithuania said that Latvia was planning on killing himself I had to pause and think. Why would he want to do that? Was he really that upset? He had been in the bathroom for a long time…

I then set the phone down and went to check on him. The door to the bathroom was locked and the light was on; so I knew he was still in there. I knocked and called out to him. When I received no answer I began to get nervous, leading me to bust down the door. When I looked into the room I found Latvia asleep in the bathtub; an empty bottle and knife on the floor and the water in the tub a blood red color.

I rushed over to him and found his body cold, no pulse. I carefully lifted him out of the water and saw the gash marks he made into himself. Everything I tried to revive him failed, meaning he was dead.

I carried his corpse down to the living room, laid him down on the couch, and covered his bare body with a blanket. If you did not know he was dead, you would have probably thought that he was simply asleep. I then remembered that I had left Lithuania on the phone and went to tell him the bad news. After doing so, I called an ambulance to take his body away, and left to check on Laima; pulling over several times due to my tears making it impossible to see.

By the time I reached the hospital she was at, she was already asleep with Lithuania, Poland and their daughter watching over her. When they saw me, Lithuania asked what had happened, and I told him. We were then all silent for the rest of the night.

Laima awoke early the next morning and immediately asked were her mother was, with the others leaving me to explain what had happened. When I explained all of that to her, she constantly reminded me of Latvia, and I promised myself that I would take better care of her; to remember him.

Latvia's POV

I awoke in a field, feeling as if all my worries were no longer of importance. Wondering where exactly I was, I began to look around. Eventually I wandered into a village square where I found many people gathered. With these people, I saw Liechtenstein, Iceland and Japan. I then knew that I was dead, and rushed over to them. They then gave me a confused look and Liechtenstein asked, "Hello Latvia. Why are you early?"

I then explained to them everything that had happened, and eventually they welcomed me into the place.

**Please tell me via review what you think**


	18. Patrick's Desire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**For those wondering: at this point the kids are roughly 13 years old and look 7-8ish years old.**

Chapter 18: Patrick's desire

France's POV

I was sitting down in a very stylish café with a fashion designer friend of mine. As we sat, we began to talk about her new spring designs, and somehow from there got onto the topic of my Rose. She was interested as to what she looked like, so I showed her a picture I took of my daughter not too long ago. When she saw the child, she gasped and said that she absolutely needed her to model a new dress she designed. She then went on to show me what the dress would look like, and at last I agreed to the idea.

The issue now was convincing England that it was a perfectly good idea. After a few moments of thinking, I decided that it would be easier to simply take Rose for the day, do the shooting, and return her without telling England what happened.

This idea began easy enough, and I was able to take her for the day while England caught up with some work. From there, it was relatively child's play to have her back to Paris in time for the photo shoot. When we arrived, my friend was very pleased to see Rose, and after looking her over for several minutes had her ushered to a dressing room to get ready.

After about an hour of waiting, I was shown my daughter all dressed up, her hair done and make-up applied. The dress she was wearing was a moss green sun dress, with white roses embroidered into the fabric on the end of the dress and around the waist. Her hair had simply been brushed down and now housed a wreath of small, white rose. Around her neck was a necklace with a rose pendant along with a matching ring and sandals. For make-up, it was very minimal, with only enough to adequately bring out the natural beauty which she obviously got from me. The look in total was not too glamorous, but she still looked extremely beautiful.

I nodded my head to the team to say that they did a good job, and told Rose that she looked very pretty. She smiled to this and was lead to a platform to be photographed. They had her kneel in a selected spot of fake grass which had her ringed by white and golden roses.

The photo-shoot itself took less than half an hour, and they were then off to photograph the next model. The designer was kind enough to allow her to keep the dress, which Rose then decided to wear home. I then decided to take her out for lunch before taking her back to England.

* * *

><p>When we got to England's house, I saw that along with England being there, his brother Northern Ireland and his son Patrick were also there. It seemed as if the two Irishmen were about to leave when we entered, and I could not help but notice little Patrick stare wide-eyed and blush slightly at Rose in her lovely new dress. After the two of them left, England also saw the dress. As soon as he took the image in, he asked me what it was about.<p>

To his question I answered, "We met with one of my fashion designer friends who showed us the dress. It looks good on her, non."

"Yes, I'll admit it does look good on her," England said not asking anymore.

I was certain that I would be in the clear until Rose happily informed England, "The fashion lady also took a photo-shoot of me in the dress. She said that with my looks I could be famous!"

When England heard this he began to yell at me for doing something like this without asking him and some other nonsense. To all of this I simply laughed and told Rose that she should change clothes now and to hang the dress up nicely. Being the good girl she is, she went to her room and did so. When she came back down, England was forcibly trying to push me through the front door, so I told the two of them good-bye and left.

Patrick's POV 

Earlier today when I saw Rose in that dress I realized something. Rose is knock-out gorgeous and I want her to be with me no matter what. If this is what she looks like now, then I wonder what she'll look like when she's a little older. I guess when I was thinking of all of this, I was acting a little weird. I say this because shortly after I got home mom asked me if something was wrong. To this question all I could think of was Rose, which only caused me to blush.

at last I replied, "I need Rose."

**And so begins the several chapters it takes to *spoiler block***

**Please tell me what you think of it! re you confused? Do you like it? Hate it? Does it give you the meh feeling?**


	19. Declaring War

**Disclaimer: I do not Hetalia**

Chapter 19: Declaring War

France's POV

The world meeting had ended not too long ago, and like decided several years ago our children were along for this one. At that time, I was walking over to England's room with Prussia, Spain, Denmark and their children to the hotel. I'm not one hundred percent why Denmark was with us, but Kari had been friends with Rose and Frida practically forever and Denmark is pretty fun to drink with so it was not that big of an issue.

As the other adults and I were walking and talking, the four children were walking ahead of us. I then noticed Rose look up as if listening to something. Yep, she can hear and see the same fairy things as England. She then made a concerned face and rushed off ahead, the other children following after her.

"Hey, don't Run off," I called off to them. By that time however they were long gone, so we reluctantly followed after them.

Rose's POV 

As we were walking in the hotel, my and mum's fairy friends flew over to me. They seemed worried and told me that some people were attacking mum. Worried about mum, I rushed off towards his and my hotel room; the other three following me.

When we reached the room, we waited outside the door peering in to see what exactly was happening. In the room was mum, uncle North Ireland, aunt Ireland and Patrick. The adults were arguing about something, with Patrick idly watching from the bed. Mum then began to yell at them, only to begin coughing. His coughing got to the point where he stumbled into Ireland. She pushed him off her disgustedly and allowed him to fall hard on the floor.

Uncle Northern Ireland then began to reach for something in his pocket while watching mum begin to recover from the coughing fit. Frida then sprung into the room and pounced on uncle; making him drop a gun onto the floor. Patrick saw this and went to help his dad, but Armando tackled him to the ground while Kari rushed to get the gun before Ireland could and I went to check on mum.

To say that aunt Ireland was confused would be an understatement. She watched Kari run to the back of the room, then turned to her and began to demand the gun back from her. It was not until the adults came over and asked what was going on that she stopped and looked at them.

She then turned from towards them and said that it was time for them to go. In response to this, Armando and Frida got off the others and the three Irelands walked past.

France's POV

As soon as we found the kids it was obvious that something bad had happened. Frida was desperately trying to hold Northern Ireland down while Armando had Patrick pinned. Rose was next to England looking even more worried than before, and Ireland was yelling at Kari, who was holding a gun. When they noticed we were there, the three Irelands left the room, and the four of us rushed in.

I went straight to Rose and England. By that time, England was breathing hard while holding onto a now crying Rose. When I reached them I asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'll manage," he replied without looking at me.

"What happened?" I asked. He was silent at first, holding Rose tighter before saying, "I'll tell later."

The three of us were silent for a while after that. I then heard Prussia next to us complimenting Frida on being able to hold down a full grown adult. Frida however brushed it off and said, "I just didn't want someone else's mom figure to unawesomely die like Daddy."

He then gave a slight smirk and ruffled her hair, causing her to be angry at disturbing her hair style; which only made Prussia laugh. On the other side of me Spain was also praising his son, only he took the compliment better. Denmark had also gone back to check on his daughter and to ask for the gun. She gave it to him, and then weakly joined him and walked out of the room saying that they had to go.

After he left, Prussia and Spain looked at eachother for a moment before Spain said, "Sorry mi amigo, but I think we'll give the three of you some time alone."

I waited several minutes after they left before asking what happened again. Instead of answering however, England asked, "Why don't we go get some dinner?"

"Angleterre," I persisted. This caused him to sigh and whisper to me, "Not now… after she falls asleep, alright?"

I agreed to this, and so the three of us went to get dinner. After this, the three of us stayed together as a family until Rose eventually fell asleep. We then walked into the hotel room's bathroom to make sure that she did not hear us. Once there, I again asked what the fighting was all about.

He sighed and said grimly, "Northern Ireland and the others are planning on breaking out of the United Kingdom's. They'll be voting on it next month."

I was silent for a few moments. I knew that if they were choosing to do this now then something bad had to be coming. England then continued by saying, "what we were arguing more about was that they said they were going to go to war with me if I don't appease them."

"And what do they want," I asked.

"Rose…"

We were both silent for several minutes. There was no way we could give her to them, who knew what they would even do with her. But at the same time they both knew that if a war did break out England would probably need help again.

I gave him a hug and whispered to him, "Don't worry. We won't let them get her."

After a moment, he returned the hug. We then stood there for several minutes before going back to the other room.

**Right, so I have no idea if it is even possible for the other nations of the UK to break off or not (I'm assuming they could but that it would take a long time), so sorry if that is incorrect.**

**Please tell me in a review if you hate it, like it, question it, feel content or anything.**


	20. It's On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter Twenty: It's on

England's POV

Today was the day that my brothers' people were going to vote. If they voided the treaties then things would be like how it was all those centuries ago. I was so nervous about this whole mess that I had come down with a fever, but as the personification of England I had to be there.

The meeting itself took several long hours of people talking and giving their reason for how it was in their best interests to break off, and as I watched I saw other people nod their heads in agreement. This was not going to end well for me and as much as I hated to admit it I knew that it was going to happen. Due to this I was not too surprised at the end of the meeting when I heard the bad news. As I watched them sign the paper-work making me simply England again instead of the United Kingdom I felt the pit of my stomach irk.

After the meeting I solemnly went back to my house, not wanting to talk to anyone there at that moment. When I got home, I was met by the welcoming sound of Rose coming from the kitchen to greet me. I tried my best to smile at her as she came, but I guess she could still see that something was wrong. She then looked down as if understanding and gave me a hug.

I hate seeing her look upset, so I told her everything would be alright and we walked into the kitchen to see that she had already started dinner. France had decided to teach her how to cook, and I must admit that she is pretty good; maybe even better than me at some dishes. We then ate dinner and I told her that from now on she had to be even more careful around her uncles.

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke to have a terrible headache and having aches and pains all over. I sighed and assumed that it was from the day before. It was a pain that I had felt plenty of times before and I would have to bare with it for the moment. Slowly, I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make a pot of tea and breakfast.<p>

After roughly half an hour, I had finished my tea and the breakfast was ready and noticed that Rose had not so much as stirred so far. Worried that the whole mess could have made her sick as well, I went to check on her.

When I went to her room, I noticed that the light was on, so instead of simply walking in I knocked. My knock was soon received by Rose opening the door and looked up at me tiredly; her face slightly flushed. I bent over her and felt her forehead; to discover that she did in fact have a slight fever.

"How are you feeling, love?" I asked her while smiling sympathetically at her. In response she looked up at me and said, "My head hurts, but I'll be alright. Are you alright?"

Her concern for me made me smile even more and told her, "I'll be alright too. Would you like some breakfast?"

She nodded and we went down to the dining room to have breakfast. As it is, neither of us had much of an appetite. I then deciding that instead of any paper or house work I would go back to my room to lay down. I also told Rose that she should do the same thing and waited until she had went back to her own room before going to mine.

When I reached my room I collapsed into my bed and after a few minutes fell asleep. Sometime later I remember waking up slightly when a smaller body curled under the covers with me and hugged me.

France's POV

I had read over the web that the United Kingdom's was now disbanded, and wondering how England was doing I decided to go to his house. When I got there I found that the doors were locked, which I expected, and pulled out a spare key that I had "borrowed" and allowed myself in.

It was quiet inside, so I called out for him. I then remembered that he would most likely be feeling ill, and hushed myself up. Since I figured he was ill, I decided to first check his bedroom. Here I was met by not only England, but an incredibly adorable scene.

There in his bed laid England fast asleep with Rose cuddled up close to her. In response, he held her almost protectively. As I walked up to get a closer look at them, I found that the two of them had fevers. I sighed and gently tried to wake only England up. After a few moments, I succeeded and he looked at me.

"I heard the news," I whispered to him. In response he nodded and began to carefully get up as to not awaken Rose.

We then left the room so that we could talk things over in peace. After this it was several moments before he said, "It pains me to say this, so I'll only say it once. I think it would be best if you took Rose for a while."

I stared at him shocked for a moment. I knew that it took him a lot to say that to me, and I was not going to take that lightly. At last I said, "Of course. How long are you thinking?"

"Not too long hopefully. Just until things are a little more stable here if you know what I mean," He replied, refusing to make eye contact.

I nodded and told him, "Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

He nodded in agreement and we arranged for her to come home with me later that day. That afternoon I made the two of them supper and afterwards he and Rose left upstairs to help her pack. Later that night, the two of us left; England promising that he'd see her soon.

**Please tell me in a review if you liked it, hated it, am confused, angry or whatever.**


	21. England's Aid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 21: England's aid

France's POV

Like we had expected, the relationship between the nations which formerly made the United Kingdom were even more strained then before. They were not blowing up or firing at eachother yet, so I guess that was a good sign, but still. The stress from the countries was still very intense, with it spilling over from England to Rose; which only made me worry about the two of them. If Rose was feeling the stress of all of this then how was England fairing?

My occasional worry then turned to full out concern one night several weeks after taking Rose. She had gone to bed a couple hours beforehand, and I was relaxing in my living room; enjoying the fall night. I then heard Rose give out a loud shriek. When I heard this, I rushed up to her room to find her sobbing in her bed and calling for England.

I pulled her in close and tried to calm her down. At last when she had quieted down to only hiccups I asked what was wrong. In a shaky voice she said, "A-an explosion. A-and fire and mum! He's hurt and-!"

She stopped then and began to cry once again. Again I held her close and tried to calm her down; telling her that England would be fine and that it was most likely just a bad dream. The next morning however I saw on the news that this was not the case.

Apparently last evening an unknown group blew up a building in London; killing and injuring several people who were working late. When I heard this my stomach began to do flips of concern for England. I decided to call England's house to see that he was alright, but received no reply. By now Rose had come into the room and watched as I frantically called England's office, cell phone, and favorite bar; anywhere I could think of to reach him only to be let down. At last I called his boss and asked him if he knew where England was.

"Yes, he's in the hospital right now," he said.

"What?" I exclaimed before quieting down when I noticed Rose look at me. I then said softer, "What happened?"

"He was working last night when he got caught up in the explosion. Bloody bad luck, the hospital has yet to call me about his condition," he said.

Rose then came up to me and asked what was wrong, followed by the prime minister asking if I needed anything else. To his question I asked which hospital he was in and was given an answer.

After this we hung up and I told Rose that we were going to go visit England. She seemed excited about this idea, and soon we were off.

England's POV

It was later at night, and I was about to leave for home when I heard an incredibly loud noise. Following my reflexes, I got low and tried to look for the direction of the noise, only to see a wall of heat and destruction coming at me.

The next thing I knew, I could hardly breathe and was surrounded by people talking over me. I could not make out what they were saying, but several minutes later they tried to lift me off the floor; only to stop when I cried out in pain. One of the people left for a moment and returned only to inject me with something that brought me back to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I was in a bed surrounded by white walls and medical machines. I lolled my head over to the side of the pillow and saw that Rose was sitting by me. <em>Why is she here? She's supposed to be in France<em>, I thought as she looked happily at me and said, "Good afternoon Mum! I missed you a lot, are you alright?"

I was about to respond when France and the doctor came into the room and said, "Bonjour England. Rose, would you mind waiting outside for a few moments."

She looked between the two of us and huffed, but still left. Afterwards he turned back to me and asked, "How are you feeling?"

I paused a minute before saying, "A-alright I guess. My leg hurts very much."

"Which one?" the doctor asked while checking my consoles. To his question I slowly moved my hand to point at and feel my right leg, only to find that it was missing from the thigh down. I felt my heart race at this, and roughly shoved the blankets off; only to then need to recoil as the sudden movement made the rest of my body ache. I was still able to see that that leg was missing however.

The doctor saw this and said, "It was crushed under part of the ceiling, so they had to amputate to free you. We can get you a prosthetic ordered. With that and some therapy you can live a semi-normal life."

"Sir, if you could leave us alone for a moment?" France asked and came over to me when the doctor left. He then wrapped his arms around me as I gratefully held on tight to him. I knew that I should not be as worried as I was, it would grow back right? Whenever I got hurt I would heal, that was one of those things about being a nation. But something just did not feel right and I was worried. This was not helped by the fact that during the last two months I have had a slight cough for no real reason.

After several minutes we were interrupted by Rose knocking on the door and asking if she could come in. We nodded and she rushed over to us; pulling me into a hug. I smiled at her despite the pain I was feeling. Everything would be alright. I just had to keep reminding myself that.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	22. England's Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 22: England's time

England's POV

Several months had passed since the explosion, and nothing had seemed to go correctly for my life. It did not take long for it to be revealed that the bombing was done by an extremist group in Ireland, which almost completely turned our already sour relations. Due to this and the fact that I was still getting used to the fake leg, France had been able to convince me to stay with him also. As far as it went with my brothers, I was able to convince them to not declare war or any such things with the help of several other nations; not that I would thank them personally, why inflate their already oversized egos.

As for my leg, I was getting used to the fake, and at the end could get around with only a slightly noticeable limp. The issue that was bothering me the most however was the fact that the cough I had had beforehand had been getting worse. I did not realize what the cough meant however until one night where I had a strange dream.

In the dream, I was with my mother who told me that it was almost time for me to join her; to die. The next day, I thought about the dream for some time before deciding to call China about it. In response to China's and my conversation, the next morning we were visited by Hong Kong.

We invited him in and he said while handing me a small bag, "Good morning, Mr. England. Sensei wanted me to give you this. It's medicine for your cough."

"I see, thank you Hong Kong," I said while smiling at my past charge. I then asked him, "From our conversation yesterday, it sounded like he was going to come up himself."

"He was, but North Korea hasn't been doing so well. So he sent me here while he looked after her," He answered bluntly. I nodded to this, figuring that she was also coming to the end of her time. After this I changed the subject, and he stayed to talk with me for a while.

* * *

><p>The medicine China had given me had some positive effects. My cough had more or less gone away and I seemed to be regaining my strength, but I still had the dreams of my mother or sometimes Japan telling me that it was time to die. I would ignore them however and continue to cling onto my life.<p>

My ignoring them worked for a while, but then France and I noticed that Rose was beginning to have the same symptoms. This caused me to worry. Why was she having these symptoms; she was not supposed to die.

* * *

><p>On my last night, I had another dream where mother visited me. She walked up to me and frowned before saying, "It's time to say good bye, England. You were able to push off the inevitable with your magic; even if you did not know it."<p>

In the dream I tried to ignore what she said. I couldn't die, not with Rose still sick, not with all my work. She then sighed and said, "Whether you want to or not, you will die tomorrow," she then walked off.

I awoke after that with a start and looked at the clock; 6 o'clock, two hours before I wanted to be awoken. I then began to think about what she said, the reality of it sinking in. With a sigh, I carefully got out of bed and headed down for the kitchen. If this was to be my last day, then I wanted to make sure that things went perfectly. So I spent the next hour and a half trying to make the best breakfast that I could.

After a while, France came down and greeted me by saying, "Good morning, Mon ami. If this is not a rare sight, what's the occasion?"

"W-why's there need to be a special occasion, you frog?" I said with a huff, "I simply felt like doing something nice. Now eat up."

"It is a nice gesture," France began while coming over to me to whisper in my ear, "but I can think of a 'more entertaining' thing we could do.

This caused me to blush, but did not back down when he began to kiss me. He took this as a sign to continue and soon we were making out almost to the point of him beginning to remove my clothes.

We would have most likely gone all the way if we did not hear Rose begin to giggle from the doorway followed by her coughing. When we heard this, we broke apart and had our breakfast as if everything was normal. After breakfast France and I got ready for the meeting that day and said good bye to Rose; myself making sure to tell her I love her before getting into the car.

The beginning of the meeting was hell. It's not that anyone was acting differently, but it seemed to be too much. This was not helped by the fact that my cough had returned and I had run out of medicine. Then in the middle of the meeting I had a coughing attack so strong that I fell out of my chair; unable to breathe. The last thing I remember before losing conciseness being France, America and several others surrounding me to see what was wrong.

France's POV 

Immediately after England lost conciseness we had an ambulance called for him. Shortly after this, I found myself in a waiting room with America, and England's brothers waiting for a doctor to tell us how he was. During this time, I had called Picardy to pick Rose up and bring her here as well. After a little over an hour, a nurse came to lead us to his room so that we could see him and hear what the doctor had to say.

The news the doctor had was bad. Apparently England had some sort of illness no one had ever seen before, which had caused him to slip into a coma. They highly doubted he would last the rest of the day; let alone wake up. This news caused us to be terribly upset, with Rose clinging to me crying and America doing the same only to England. His brothers then stood by the wall watching this and stayed silent.

We stayed there by England's bed for the rest of the day, America, Rose and I taking shifts. That evening, he passed away.

England's POV

I awoke to find both my mother and Japan next to me, in a blank field. When I asked them where I was, they told me that I was dead. When I heard this, I began to panic and would have most likely run off if they did not hold me back. At last I began to beg for just a few more minutes with them, to which my mother said, "It's for the best England. If you don't then you'll only hurt Rose more."

This caused me to freeze in place and asked her, "What do you mean?"

She then explained, "The only reason she was born was so that you could die and she could take over. If you do not die, then her purpose would be unneeded and she would die."

This caused me to think about Rose and how I had so many wishes for her; to grow up and be happy. How was she to do this if my clinging to life killed her?

I then bowed my head in defeat and allowed them to lead me to the area where I was to live now. The other past nations there greeted me warmly, but it could not pull me out of my depressed mind that I would never see them again.

That night, Japan came to me and asked, "Would you like to see them one last time?"

I immediately said yes and soon the two of us were leaving for Rose's room. Here Rose was asleep with France staring out from her room's window into space. He was so out of it that he did not notice me lean over her, kiss at her head and wish her well.

I then said out loud to France, "You better not try anything to her, Frog. If you do then I'll make sure you regret it tenfold."

I don't know if he heard what I told him, but I know that he heard something. The two of us then went back to the afterlife.

**Right, not as great of an ending for this chapter, but I hope you liked it anyways. As always, please review.**


	23. Fai Finds a New Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 23: Fai finds a new friend

Fai's POV

North Korea had died recently, and I was dragged to her funeral with mama and dad. According to mama it was disrespectful to miss it; not that I really thought much of my aunt. By the time the service came to an end, I was utterly bored and asked Dad if I could play outside. To my question he told me that I could if I stayed in the building and was quiet. So with his permission I left to find something interesting.

As I went on my quest to end boredom, I passed by a large potted plant that was whimpering. Never hearing of a plant that whimpered, I decided to check it out. That's when I saw her. I recognized her almost immediately from a picture mama showed me; Laima Braginski, otherwise known as the new personification of the country Latvia.

But why was she hiding here and crying? I remembered hearing mama talk about some problems her parents were having a couple years ago, but I figured those problems would be gone now that it was just her dad. Wondering what was wrong, I asked, "Why are you sitting here crying?"

I must have startled her, because she then let out a squeak, jumped slightly and looked at me. Again, I asked her what she was doing and she finally replied, "Da-daddy thought that he saw aunt Belarus and got scared. He then ran off and I got separated."

I thought about this as she looked at me. She then asked, "You're Fai right? My daddy and your mommy are friends or something."

To this I nodded and said, "Yep, and you're Laima. I'm pretty sure I saw your dad with the other adults. Come on, I'll show you."

I held out my hand to her, and after a moment of thinking she grabbed at it. We then began our walk back to the main room and talked.

"So I'm assuming your aunt is pretty scary," I began, "I mean, if she can scare your dad."

Laima nodded to this and said with a slight smile, "Aunt Belarus can be really scary at times. Her daughter's not as crazy though, but I'm pretty sure that's because she spends a lot of time with uncle Estonia. Do you have any scary relatives?"

I thought about what she asked and told her, "I wouldn't really call them scary, but their certainly unique. My Dad once said that living with them can be like living in an insane asylum."

This caused her to laugh and replied, "I know how that is, especially when all my uncles get drunk."

By this time we were getting close to our destination and we could see both mama and Laima's dad outside the door looking from side to side. When Laima saw her dad, she let go of my hand and rushed over to him. Her dad then saw her and picked her up while saying, "Where did you run off to Laima? I was looking for you."

"S-sorry daddy. We got separated and I got lost, but Fai found me and led me here," she answered.

Mama and her father then looked at me and asked if this was correct. I nodded and was rewarded with a firm pat on the head by her dad. The two of them then said good-bye and were on their way out of the building. As they left I heard her ask her father, "Can Fai come over and play sometime?"

"Perhaps. I'll discuss it with China tomorrow," He answered.

Mama then grabbed my hand and pulled me inside saying something about how I should not worry him so much. All the while I could not help but smile slightly. It may be interesting to have a friend who isn't a relative of some sort.

**Right, so that was pretty fluffy. Hope you all liked it anyways~**

**As always, pretty please review~**


	24. More Than I Thought

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**So now in the story the kids are 19 years old and look roughly 8 years old.**

Chapter 24: More than I thought

Greece's POV

I was just waking up when I heard a knock at my front door. Wondering who it was, I looked at my clock and saw that it was only 1 PM. I then remembered that Hiro was going to come over and play with Gino today.

"That must be Hiro," I said to no one. As I began to get out of bed, I began to cough violently, "Stupid cough. My economy must be really bad again."

After getting up, I walked down to the living room where I saw the two children talking and petting one of the cats. Gino must have woken up before me and let Hiro in. They then noticed me watching them, so Hiro said good morning.

I returned the greeting and smiled at him. Despite the blue eyes and weird hair-cut, the child still looked remarkably like Kiku. It made me happy to think about how our two kids had become good friends like we did.

This thinking however was broken by another knock at my door. Wondering who it was now, I answered the door and found Turkey. This not only ruined the pleasant things I was thinking of, but soured the morning.

"What do you want Turkey" I asked while frowning at him. This only caused him to smirk as he replied, "I heard that Hiro was over here, so I thought I'd visit. Is this true?"

As soon as he said this, the two kids looked over to see what we were doing; allowing Turkey to see that Hiro was here. He then smiled, turned to Hiro and said, "Hey there Hiro, still being a little devil?"

Hiro gave out a slight laugh at this and replied, "Hello, Turkey-san, and I act like that only when I want to." Gino then signaled to Hiro to go to his room and play, so the two of them left.

After they left I turned back to Turkey and asked, "Why did you call him a 'little devil?' Hiro is one of the politest and nicest kids out there. He's just like Japan."

"That's not what Japan told me. I distinctly remember him talking about how Hiro would drive him up a wall. The fact that I know this and you don't only proves that he liked me more than you."

That little comment was enough to start us fighting, and soon we were shouting every insult we could think of at eachother. After several minutes of this however, my cough came back with such force that I had to lean on him for support.

He stayed quiet as I coughed into his shirt and remained quiet for several moments after the fit stopped. After this time he asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," I replied while still catching my breath. I then looked at him, and saw that his usual smirk was gone and that he looked like he was remembering something sad. He did not tell me what he was thinking however, so I do not ask.

* * *

><p>Turkey left shortly after this, and the rest of the afternoon went uneventful. Soon it was time for them to go to bed, and I joined them shortly after that.<p>

As I slept I had a dream that I was in a field at the edge of a small gathering of houses, my mother standing with me. I had had a dream like this before, but did not think too much of it. She looked at me with a smile and motioned towards the houses saying, "Come, it's time for you to join us."

The way she said this made me feel as if going forward meant I could not turn back. Before I could even think more of this, I asked her, "What about Gino?"

Her smile became sadder as she replied, "He'll be alright. He's older than you were when I left. The two of you were lucky in that regard."

She looked as if remembering all that was hurting her so much that she would cry. So I grabbed at her hand and we went to the building. As we walked, I felt as if I dropped something. I found out later when it was too late that what I dropped was my life in that world.

**Right, so sucky ending for Greece…sorry. Anyways, please tell me what you think via review.**


	25. Vietnam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Really sorry about not updating in a month (between school, my parents and my other stories, and running through the preplanned chapters for this story I have been busy). Hopefully it won't happen again. The kids are now roughly 21 years old and look 9ish. **

Chapter 25: Vietnam

Vietnam's POV

I sighed, finally done with today's work. Outside I could hear Bao, my and Tailand's son from all those short years ago, laughing with his father who was in the middle of washing his elephant. Soon after this, I broke into a coughing fit and reached for the medicine China gave me. Several minutes after taking the medicine, the coughing fit subsided but I did not fell too much better.

I slumped in my seat, focusing on trying to catch my breath. These fits had been becoming more frequent and painful, which was starting to make me worry. I still remembered that Japan coughed quite a bit before his death, and then there was England who slipped into a coma due to his coughing. Was this really how I was going to die?

Soon after the coughing fit began, Thailand and Bao entered the room and asked if I was alright. Thailand then began trying to relieve some of the pain as I caught my breath. After I recovered from this, Thailand then said, "Why don't you go lay down for a while and rest. Bao and I will finish with Toto then make dinner."

"It's alright Thai, I don't need to rest. I feel better already," I said trying to sound convincing. He did not buy it however and had Bao make sure I went up to my room and rest. When we reached the room, he smiled up at me and asked if after dinner I wanted to play video games with me. He had his father's smile and to me was the most perfect little boy in the world.

I told him yes, and watched as he rushed back to Thailand to help him. Now alone again, I felt the urge to play a video game. So I sat down on my bed and began to play one of my favorite games when I thought I heard someone call out to me. I looked alone to see that I was still alone, which began to confuse me.

Assuming that I had heard one of the boys, I tried to stand up and check on them; only to suddenly feel dizzy and tired. I knew something was most likely wrong, so I called out, "Thai!"

I then tried to sit back down, only to have the world turn blank.

The next thing I knew, I was looking at my body laying lifeless on my sprawled across my floor and bed. A few moments later, Thailand and Bao rushed into my room and saw me. Thailand began to check my vitals while yelling at Bao to get him a phone. He left for a few moments and returned to find his father sitting numb by me, not finding any sign of life.

I then decided to call out to them, but before I could I heard someone else call out to me from behind. When I turned around to see who it was, I noticed that I was no longer in my room, but in a field with a small town in the distance.

Again I heard someone call out for me, this time from the village, so I walked towards it to see who it was; never to return to my room.

**Please review**


	26. Pets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Who's in the mood for fluff? Also age-wise the children are 27ish and look about nine-years-old.**

Chapter 26: Pets

Prussia's POV

Even though Frida was living with me in Germany's house, I tried to make sure that she visited her native home at least several times a year. It was towards the end of one of these times when I found her on a rocky coast holding something.

I walked up to her and asked, "What ya got there?"

She then turned to me and showed me a little blackish- grey blackish bird, gave me a big smile and asked, "Can I keep it?"

Not being able to say 'no' to that face, it told her sure and we left or home.

France's POV

One day while Frida and Rose where playing, Frida showed Rose her new pet bird. When my daughter saw the pet, she became enamored with the idea of having a pet of her own. This led to that dinner's conversation of getting her a pet.

She began this by commenting, "Frida's pet was really cute."

"Yes," I agreed, "I suppose it was."

"Did you know that Kari also has a pet? Hiro has a pet too," she continued.

"So I heard," I replied, knowing where this was going.

She frowned a little at the fact that I had not answered her hints. Finally she asked, "Papa, can I have a pet too?"

I was not against the idea of getting her a pet, but I suppose I did not know exactly what she would want. At last I chuckled and said, "Why do you need a pet, mon chere? Aren't your little fairy friends good enough?"

She huffed at this and said, "They're my friends, not my pet. So no, they're not good enough."

Being done with her meal, she left the room and went to her bed room to sulk. I felt bad about making her upset, but I decided to let her spend some time by herself. That night when it was past her bedtime, I noticed that her light was still on.

Noticing this, I opened the door to find her asleep at her desk; surrounded by crude pictures of unicorns. Giving a slight smile, I carefully tucked her into her bed and turned off the light.

After looking at those pictures, I had an idea of what to get her as a pet. So the next morning after we had breakfast, we left for one of my country homes. She always liked coming to the house, but today she was I for an even bigger surprise.

Once we were done unpacking, I took her for a drive to a large field with horses and people. We parked and she asked why we were here. To this I answered, "I thought about what we were talking about yesterday, and decided that you could get a pet. But not just any pet for my little Rose will do, so you can get a horse."

"Really?" she asked excitedly. I nodded and watched as she practically flew out of the car. For the rest of that afternoon, the two of us walked around and looked at the horses. She was like a little kid in a candy store. Out of all of the horses however, she could not find one she liked.

Around time to leave, she saw something and ran off towards it. Following her, I found her coddling a little white colt. When she saw me, she looked up to me and told me that she found a horse she liked.

After talking with the colt's owner, we agreed on a price and he said that we could stop by his stable to see the horse at anytime. Rose was so happy about having the horse, it made me happy.

**Please review**


	27. The Depressing Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**And now back to depressing. Age-wise the kids are now 29 and look nine-ish.**

Chapter 27: The depressing birthday

Canada's POV

"Dad, is anyone here yet?" Sofia, mine and Ukraine's daughter, asked me while coming into the kitchen.

"No, not yet," I answered softly while giving her a slight smile. Today she was supposed to have her birthday party, a party that Ukraine and I had been planning for weeks in advance despite the fact that Ukraine was beginning to get the same cough that had already killed several of our friends.

I knew that Ukraine was beginning to worry that she wouldn't see her daughter for much longer, which was why the two of us wanted this party to go perfectly; so that she could see Sofia happy and remember it for the time she had left. We had sent out a lot of invites, worked hard to make food for the party, and Ukraine had even made Sofia a lovely party dress.

Sadly, the party was supposed to start half an hour ago and no one had arrived. I guess that she's as invisible as me. I then looked over to her again and noticed that she had changed out of her dress into her favorite pair of overalls and pink shirt. When I noticed this I asked, "Why'd to change out of your party dress?"

"Because there isn't going to be a party," she said quietly while holding back tears, "Nobody's going to come."

"Don't say that, they're probably just on their way. Now go change back into your dress, your mother worked hard on it," I said gesturing up to her room. In response she gave me a gloomy look and went back upstairs. After she was gone I grabbed my cell and began calling some of the people we invited.

"I could see my family forgetting but I thought Russia and Belarus would at least remember their big sis," I muttered to myself while calling Russia's cell. After a few moments, I reached his voicemail and hung up.

By then Sofia and Ukraine came back downstairs, so we all sat down in the living room and waited to see if anyone would come. After another hour of nibbling on the treats and waiting for guests that did not come I decided to bring out the cake and light the candles.

Sofia then began to cry as I whispered, "Make a wish baby."

In response she said before running up to her room, "I wish that my so-called friends and extended family remembered that I existed."

Once she was in her room I looked back to Ukraine to see her beginning to cry. Sighing I sat down by her and held her tightly as she sobbed out about how she simply wanted to have a perfect day with her. Soon her crying turned to coughing, and I began to try stopping some of the pain.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was around dinner-time, so I suggested we simply forgo the party idea and try to salvage the day with a nice dinner with her. Ukraine agreed that this was a good idea and got up to get her. As she continued to the bedroom I could hear her coughing even more, causing me to frown.

After about fifteen minutes, the two of them came back to the living room and we each grabbed our jackets. As we exited the house, I looked at Sofia and said, "We love you baby."

To this she nodded and made her way to the car. Once we were all in our car we drove to a restaurant, and parked across the street from it. As we walked across the street, I could have swore that Sofia was right behind me. Instead I learned too late that she had stopped half way across the street to retie her shoe.

As she was retying it, a car came speeding towards her. Before I could even react, Ukraine ran out to her and pushed our daughter out of the way; taking the full impact of the blow.

The car stopped after running her over, the driver getting out to see what happened as I rushed into the street to do the same. Sofia ran into my arms terrified as I looked at her mother, quickly losing consciousness and blood. Someone inside the restaurant must have called the hospital, because in a matter of minutes which seemed forever and ambulance had came to the scene.

The ambulance rushed her to the hospital, but it was still in vain. On the way there Sofia lost her mother and I lost a great friend and girlfriend.

Once I heard that she was dead, I called her brother, sister, and anyone else I could think of who would like to know. Several of them did not pick up or respond right away, but I persisted and eventually made sure that they all knew what had happened and how much of dicks they were for making the day possibly one of the worst ones in my daughter's life.

Several days later at the funeral, I was visited by several of the people we had invited throughout the day, all of them wanting to give me and Sofia their condolences. Like with the other funerals for the other nations, hers was well attended. I was happy about that, but not happy enough to stop me from yelling at the majority of them for not attending the party that day; after all, if someone, anybody had come we would not have been out in the first place. She may have been able to spend a few more months with us.

Ukraine's POV

I remember seeing that car barreling down towards my little girl and jumping in front of it. I remembered landing on the hard asphalt with my entire body in pain. I did not remember however how I arrived at a field. When I awoke I was in a nice warm field, alone. As I stood up and looked around, I noticed Latvia in the distance calling for me. He then ran up to me and greeted me; all the while I wondered why I saw him here. He must have noticed I was thinking about this, because he then told me that this was the afterlife.

When I heard this I could not help but cry. To this he asked me what was wrong, which I responded by saying, "All I – I wanted was for Sofie to ha-ave a perfect birthday. How could things go so wrong?"

He patted my back and tried to console me, but he could not. He then led me back to a village where I recognized several of our friends. They then too began to try consoling me, which after a long time happened.

**Please review**


	28. Like Mommy Like Son

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**I'm in the mood for something fluffier. The children now are 32 years old and look 10ish.**

Chapter 28: Like mommy like son

Hungary's POV

Austria and I were sitting in his living room, enjoying ourselves one day while listening to our son Benedict practice on his father's piano in the next room. Only there had been no music coming out of the piano room for almost twenty minutes. Curious as to what he was doing, the two of us left to see him. As we peered through the door, the two of us found him reading a book with his face beet read. The two of us recognized the book immediately; it was one of my yoai diaries.

Austria stormed into the room and grabbed the dairy from Benedict's loose grip, all the while asking him why he was reading such a "distasteful" book. To this he simply replied, "I wanted to know what yoai was."

Just at the word 'yoai' Austria began to blush and watched as I gave my boy a hug for being a good boy curious about the right things. I knew he had to take after me in some way; after all, looks-wise the only things he has that are mine are his eyes, his love of having flowers in his hair, and my ears.

Austria however was not as pleased as I was, and decided to leave with the diary saying that he needed to put it someplace neither of us would find it and that Benedict should be focusing on more practical things like music. As we watched him leave, Benedict ran after him shouting, "But Vater, I want to know what happens next!"

"No you don't. Now go back to playing the piano," Austria said while turning around to look at his still-blushing son.

"But I played all of my songs," Benedict responded while frowning. In response to this Austria sighed and said, "I will give you something new to play after I find a place for this perverted book. Now go back into that room and play the piano like a good boy."

Benedict frowned and sulked back into the room. It was then my turn to try and get the book back. Catching up to Austria, I asked him back for my book. He kept a firm hold on it however, claiming that our son was too young to be reading such "smut-filled fantasies."

I pouted at his description of my work and replied, "They're not 'smut-filled fantasies.' Every word in those stories is one-hundred-percent fact! In fact if I remember correctly that volume contains the things I wrote down from the orgy which led to his birth."

Austria began to blush even more when he spluttered out, "That is certainly not something he needs to know about!"

"Why not?" I asked while continuing to try freeing my dairy, "The children have a right to know why their mothers keep dying off. I don't know about you, but I'd rather he found out about it now then have me die and he never figure it out."

I could feel tears begin to well up and my fingers tremble from the thought of my death as I continued, "And what's wrong with him reading about that kind of stuff anyways? Would you rather he wait to learn about how to make love until he's old and sucks at it?"

I looked at him in the eyes as angrily as I could, but Austria could see through that. He sighed and pulled me into a hug, keeping me there until the tears were gone. During that time he had loosened his grip on my diary, so I tried to grab it back.

Successful, I gave Austria a weak smile and left for the room I used while at his house; leaving him there to wonder what had happened. After I entered the room, I lied down on the bed and looked at the diary. It had been a long time since I read through it, so I opened it up to a page that I had dog-eared long ago.

As I began to read it, I almost missed the sound of someone knocking on my door. Calling out to the person to come in, the door opened to reveal Benedict. Sitting up a little, I beckoned him over and smiled.

He came over and sat down on my bed. Then when I noticed he was looking at the diary I asked him how far he had gotten into it. In response he told me, "I was about to read about the aftermath of that orgy-thing all you grown-up had when Vater opened the door."

I smiled at him and asked, "Do you want to know what happened?"

He was silent for a moment before giving a little nod. In response I pulled him into my lap like I used to when he was a toddler and began reading that passage to him aloud. After reading the passage, I looked at my son to see that he was staring off into space. At last he asked, "So us kids are the reason we keep losing our moms?"

I felt a little guilty now about reading it to him, so I told him, "In a way yes, but do you want to know something? None of us, not the mothers or fathers, have ever thought too much about it that way because to us you kids are the best things we have."

"So how much longer do you have?" he asked me in a quiet voice.

I paused for a moment, trying to think of something I could say to make him not worry too much. At last I told him, "Not for a long time."

**Please review**


	29. Are you Alright

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Anyways, the kids are now 33 and look 10ish. **

Chapter 29: Are you alright?

Poland's POV

"Liet, we're back!" I called while entering the house we shared. Behind me was my daughter Lusia, carrying several bags from our shopping spree/make-over day.

As the two of us placed the bags down on the dining room table, Lithuania walked into the room and asked, "Hey how was your time?"

"Great! We got manicures and I got some really cute training bras! See," Lusia said while holding up a bright pink training bra.

With a slight blush, Lithuania closed his eyes and said, "That's nice, but you really shouldn't be showing people your bras like that."

To this Lusia looked at her father for a moment before saying, "OMG dad, are you, like, a pervert?"

Before Lithuania could try to explain however, I told her to go hang up her new outfits; which she did. I then turned to Lithuania and asked how his day was. To this Lithuania told me about how he did some chores and other boring stuff before starting on packing for the world meeting in two days in Italy.

I sighed; recently I had been hating going to these meetings more and more. Every time I go I cannot help but think about how the old faces that were our friends keep disappearing. At the last meeting, several of the kid's fathers who had lost their partner began talking about how they should let the new representatives into the meeting instead of having the kid's boss send in a sub. Then when the other children heard about this idea, they decided that they wanted to come along. The same was true for Lusia, who was most likely already packing for the meeting.

Wanting to change the subject, I asked Lithuania what was for dinner. To this he said that he made Cepelinai and that it would be ready soon. I then told him good and picked up my bags to put them away. As I did this, I began to cough; causing Lithuania to ask me if I was alright. I told him I was, despite the fact that I had noticed that I was coughing a lot more lately. Due to this I promised myself that I would talk to China about the medicine he had been giving the others.

Soon it was time for the meeting and the three of us had gone, Liet and me for the actual meeting and Lusia to hang out with her friends. Everything was going fine and during the first break I was able to talk to China about the medicine. He said that he would send me some after the meeting, and I felt like all was going well until I turned around and saw Russia talking with a rather worried looking Lithuania. I walked up to them and asked what was going on, to which Lithuania promptly told me not to worry about it.

Russia on the other hand simply looked and smiled at the two of us, smiling even wider when I began to cough again. At last I asked him, "What, like, is your problem today?"

To my question Russia simply gave out a chuckle before turning back to Lithuania and saying, "Do not worry, I have time to wait for your answer."

With that Russia left to sit by Liama and some of the others. I then asked Lithuania again what was going on. This time he sighed and looked at me sorrowfully before saying, "Don't worry about it Po, we were just talking."

I gave him a pout, knowing him long enough to know that he was keeping something from me. The meeting began again before I could ask him more however. The rest of the meeting went fairly uneventful, and before I knew it the meeting was over.

* * *

><p>With the meeting over, the three of us went back to our house. Here our lives were pretty much like usual; China was able to send me some of the medicine he promised, but I was not so sure that it was working. Despite the fact that I took it like I was supposed to, it did not seem to have too much affect.<p>

Lithuania noticed this, and asked me a lot more often how I was feeling. Usually when he would ask me this I would tell him that I was fine, but that did not stop me from having weird dreams of after my death. It also did not help that Russia had been visiting with Lithuania a lot more while I kept getting sicker and sicker.

Then one night I went to bed early, and the last thing I remember from my living life was Lithuania waking me up slightly by coming into bed and kissing me goodnight. When I awoke, I was no longer in my bed, but a calm field, similar to the kind Lithuania and I used to go to when we were younger. In the distance, I could see a small town, which I felt drawn to.

**And so leaves Poland, but what did Russia want?**

**As always, please review~**


	30. No Wicked Stepfamily!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Two chapters within a week's time, that's pretty good for me on this story. Well anyways, here it is.**

Chapter 30: No wicked step-family!

Lithuania's POV

I awoke to find Poland in bed next to me, just like any other morning, but I still knew right away that something was wrong. Usually I would wake up to find Poland hugging me, but on that morning I awoke to find him lying down in the same position as when I went to bed. Hesitantly, I shook his shoulder and called to him, only to find his body lifeless.

After realizing this, I called an ambulance and began the next few days of blurs until the funeral. The funeral was like the others, the majority of the nations came to see him off. Even after his pink coffin (I knew he would want to go out in his style) was lowered into the ground and covered, and the reception was over, I kept expecting him to pop out of nowhere with his goofy smile and tell me to lighten up. It made sense to me that I would expect this; after all, this was not exactly the first time he almost died on me. But this time he never came back.

After the reception and most of the others were gone, Lucia grabbed my hand and asked if we could go home. I told her sure, but as I turned towards the door I noticed that Russia and Laima were still in the room; Russia looking at me as he walked closer to us. When he was only a few paces away, I told Lucia to go play with Laima while we talked. She looked up at the two of us with a slightly worried look for a moment before telling me to talk quickly and walking out of the room with Laima.

"Hello Lithuania. Sorry for your loss, but I was wondering if you put any more thought into what I asked you," Russia said while keeping his creepy smile.

"Mr. Russia… I think it's a little too soon to be thinking about that," I said while trying to not make eye contact with him.

Russia smiled at me while placing his hands on my shoulders. He then said, "You know I have your best interests, da. Besides, I think you would be a good mama for my little Laima."

I gave out a sigh and was about to tell him my answer when both Lucia and Laima ran out to their fathers. When Lucia reached me she cried out, "No dad! I, like, don't want a scary step-mom!"

At the same time Laima reached Russia and said, "But daddy, I don't want a wicked step-sister."

Russia and I were both a bit taken back by this burst from the two of them, and it was obvious that it was the same case with the two girls. Lucia then looked over at Laima with an angered look and said, "What do you mean by wicked step-sister?"

"W-well, you may be a good friend, but I bet you'd be a crummy sister. It would probably be like in those fairy tales auntie Ukraine used to read me. And why would my dad be the mommy?" Laima said, getting a little defensive towards the end.

Lucia pouted at this and said, "What's that suppose to mean? And of course your dad would be the mom, how else do you, like, explain the whole 'mother Russia' thing?" Lucia then turned to me and tried pulling me towards the door saying in a quieter voice, "Come on dad. Let's, like, go home. Mom told me 'bout that guy and I don't want him hurting you."

The last sentence got to me, causing me to smile sadly at her. She was over-protective of me just like Poland. I then snapped out of it as we reached the door to turn and tell Russia, "Um, sorry sir. But I don't think right now is the right time to think about that."

With that the two of us got into our car and went home, taking a new step in our lives.

**Sorry for the sudden ending to this chapter, but I've been kind of side-tract today.**

**As always, please review~**


	31. Just go away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Sorry for the long break, my month got kind of filled with babysitting my niece, work, packing for collage and my other stories. Anyways, the kids are now 38 and look 10ish**

Chapter 30: Just go away

Belarus' POV

I frown as I entered my house with my daughter Madya. To be honest, while most of the parents loved and adored their child I could not pull myself to think of it that way. It was not that she was a bad child; she was a quiet, technology savvy little girl who also enjoyed playing with my knives. If anything she may have just had too much of something for me to accept her. Perhaps that was why I saw nothing wrong with dumping her on Estonia until I could think of a way to make her useful. Usually this ended up with me using her as a playmate for Laima while I tried to convince Russia that giving in to the idea of me being with him was the best way.

I had tried that again today, ending with Russia hiding from me while the two children played. Due to this I was not in the best of moods. It also did not help that I was beginning to feel ill.

With us now inside I locked the door and went to lie down while Madya asked me if something was wrong. I glared at her for a moment before telling her to just stay quiet and out of the way. She frowned a little at this but did as I told her; leaving for her room where she did I do not know what.

Now that I was alone in my room, I lied down and pulled out my cell phone. Mindlessly I went through it until I landed at Estonia's number. Since I did not think that I would be seeing Russia in a day or two, I called Estonia and told him to come pick up his daughter. To my request, he sighed and was silent for a moment before saying, "Alright, I'll be there shortly."

I gave no reply and hung up on him. With this done I began to cough in a fit, ending with me hugging one of the pillows on the bed. After this fit, I found myself tired and fell asleep. In my sleep, I had a dream that startled me a little.

I was in a field, with several of the other nations who had already died near me. My sister Ukraine ran up to me and while giving me a sad smile said, "Hello again sister. I had hoped that we would see eachother again, but now I wish it was for happier reasons."

"What do you mean? This is just a dream afterall," I said while looking over at the other nations gathered before continuing, "It's not like anything bad can happen to me in my own dream."

"Belarus, this isn't just a dream. We came to tell you something important," England said.

"And what is that?" I asked while eying them skeptically.

"Very soon you will die and join us. We thought that you would like to know in advance so that you could put things in order," England explained.

To this I turned to my sister and saw the hurt in her eyes as he said this. I then asked, "And what makes me so important to get this information?"

"We simply thought that maybe you would like to talk with little Madya or some of the others," Ukraine said softly.

I was about to respond, but was instead taken out of the dream when I heard Estonia knock at my door. He then entered the house and was met by Madya, who was hugging her father happily. Estonia then saw me and asked how I was doing. I told him fine and that they should just leave now.

As they began to leave, Madya turned back to me and said good bye to me. When she said this I returned the farewell and closed the door on them. With this done, I went back to my room and lied down. Soon I was asleep again, never to wake up again.

**Not my best chapter but I hope you liked it anyways.**

**As always, please review~**


	32. Not Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**So I got the idea for this chapter from PMing with ilovezim 123. Hope you like this fluffy moment~**

Chapter 32: Not again

Estonia's POV

Madya was different. That was the best way that I could put it I guess. It was not that it was a bad different, it was just that instead of being upset about her mother's death like all the other kids had been for their mothers she seemed indifferent. I don't believe I ever saw her cry because of it, and when I asked her about it she asked me why she should be sad. But then again, her mother and she were not exactly as close as some of the other kids.

When it was time for the funeral, I was a little worried after Russia came to see her. It was not that there was anything wrong with this, after all they are family, but I suppose it was the look she kept giving him afterwards. After the service was over, I took Madya out to dinner; where like usual she was quiet. When I looked at her usually clean place-mat however I noticed that it was covered in doodles of Russia. Then when I asked her about it she gave me no answer.

A couple days later, she asked me if she could go to his house and play with Laima. I knew that the two of them had become friends due to Belarus constantly bringing her there, so I suppose I thought nothing of the request. Deep down however I could feel that it was not Laima who she wanted to visit but her father. Nevertheless, I arranged a time for her to go over and play.

Russia's POV

When Estonia called and asked if it would be alright for Madya to come over and play with Laima, I was happy. After all, it had been a little while since I saw my niece and it was always nice to have someone around to occupy my daughter's time with. So I agreed to a time for her to come over and told Laima. In return however she looked at me sadly and said that she didn't want her to come because she was 'scary.'

When I heard this I laughed at her and told her that she had nothing to worry about. After all, compared to her mother Madya was down-right normal. I am not planning on making that mistake again.

Everything began as usual when she came over; the two of them went to Laima's room to play and I went to my office to do some work. Then a few minutes later I received an email from Madya's phone asking if I could come play with her. In response I sent an email saying no and went back to work. A few minutes later I received another email from her saying that she could not take no for an answer. I ignored this email and continued work only to have the computer mention there was an issue with the system before the screen went black. Several moments later I heard footsteps in the hall before Laima entered the room, slammed the door shut and rushed up to me.

I asked her what was wrong, but instead she covered my mouth and made a sign to be quiet. Several moments after that I heard Madya call out for me. I recognized the tone in her voice at once; it was the same way that my sister used to call for me whenever she wanted me to marry her.

She called again, and I could hear her opening and closing doors looking for us. Like when her mother would do this, I silently slide under my desk with Laima in tow. Just as we got under I heard her open the door and walk in. Madya was quiet as she tip-toed over to the desk and sat in the large chair.

After allowing it to spin around for a good minute, she looked under at me and Laima and said with a sweet smile, "Uncle dearest, can you play a game with us. Rose was telling me about this game that she learned from her father and it sounded like the perfect game for you to play with me."

"A-and what game would that be?" I asked while holding my daughter in between me and her.

"She called it doctor. Or if you want we can skip-to-the-chase and you can let me become one with you," Madya said while having a slight blush.

The color drained from my face while I could only think about how it was happening again. Personally I had always thought that she was a bit more like her father than her mother, but obviously she was still my sister's child. At last I stumbled out, "M-Madya, I think it is time that you went home. I'll go call your father."

She pouted at this and said, "But I don't want to go home. I want to stay here…with you."

"S-Madya. You need to go home now," I said while slowly getting out from under the desk. She was smaller than me after all, and it's not like she was threatening us with a knife…yet. She stared at me with a mixture of sadness and anger as I picked her up out of my chair and placed her on the floor. This had to just be a phrase she was going through, right?

With this I gently pushed the two of them out of the room and quickly called Estonia. An hour later, he came over and took Madya away.

**As always, please review~**


	33. New Zealand and the lost lamb

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**For reference, the children are now 45-years-old and look 11ish.**

Chapter 33: New Zealand and the lost lamb

New Zealand's POV

"Jonathan, I told you to not wonder off," I scolded at my son. We were currently spending the weekend at Australia's house, and my son had decided that he wanted to go off and explore. It was not that I had too much of an issue with this, it was more that he had no idea where anything was and it was easy to get lost here. In response to my scolding, my son simply smirked and said that he would be fine.

"Jonny, hurry up or you'll miss the herd," Australia called while peering his head into the room. He then looked at us and asked, "What's up Zea? Are you coming to?"

"No, I got a bit of a headache so I'll stay here," I said, causing Australia to stare at me for a moment.

At last he smiled and said, "Alright then, you rest up and we'll be back by dinner."

With this I smiled back and ruffled Jonathan's curly brown hair while saying, "Mind your father my little lamb, and Aus, try to keep an eye on him."

"Sure, sure," Australia said while smiling and allowing Jonny to run out. With that he followed Jonny and they were off. Tired, I decided to lie down and take a nap.

* * *

><p>The next thing that happened was me waking up due to an ear-splitting clap of thunder. The house was completely dark, and I was alone. After a few moments of fiddling with my phone, I saw that it had been a couple hours since Australia and Jonny left; which meant that they were to be back any minute. Due to this I decided to wait for them and watched as the minutes turned to hours.<p>

I was beginning to worry for them, not Australia so much since he knew his way around, but what about Jonny? He didn't know where his way around too well, and he could have easily gotten lost if separated from Australia. But Australia wouldn't let him get separated, would he?

I was broken out of these thoughts when someone slammed the front door opened and yelled out, "Zea? Jonny?"

I rushed to the door to find Australia there soaked, but not our son. We looked at eachother for a moment before he asked me, "He's not here?"

I shook my head and asked, "Where is he?"

"I-I don't know. It started storming so we started heading back," Australia began, "He was in front of me the whole time until I was blinded by this flash of lightning. The next thing I knew he was gone. I thought that he would have just come back here."

I looked at him while silently panicking. Within seconds, I rushed passed him and started calling out to him. It was dark outside due to the storm, so I could barely see anything; I could however make out Australia run up to me and begin searching. He was also obviously worried about his son, so we continued to search until after we were both drenched.

As we searched we began to separate, leading to Australia calling something out to me; most likely not to stray off, but I still could not make it out. I continued to look for my baby, too worried sick about where he was or if he was alright to stop; not even when I lost all feeling in my body. Finally however, my legs could not move another step and I collapsed on the ground.

I closed my eyes for a moment, desperately wishing that this was simply some nightmare that I could wake up from, and for a moment I thought it was when the rain suddenly stopped. Wondering what was happening, I opened my eyes to find that I was a lying down in a green field by myself.

Curious as to where I was I began to look around; stopping when I saw England walk up to me. He smiled at me and said, "Hello New Zealand, long time no see."

"Ya," I said distractedly, "W-where are we?"

His smile became sadder before saying, "I'm afraid you're dead."

I stared at him for a minute before saying, "I-I can't be dead. I need to find Jonny, he lost in a storm. He could get hurt or-."

I stopped suddenly when England gently grabbed my shoulder and said, "Jonathan will be fine, Australia found him in fact. Come, I'll show you."

My mind was going a mile a minute, so I simply followed him as we continued to walk to a village. Here he led me to what I assumed to be his house and to a fireplace. When we reached the fireplace he threw some herbs in the flames and I saw Australia.

Australia was back at the house with Jonathan, both of them looking drenched and exhausted but other than that alright. England then broke me from my gaze and said, "These flames show me what is happening at this time in the living world, it's how we watch over our loved ones and know when one of you guys are about to die. As you can see, your son is alright."

"But I don't understand; why did I die? I wasn't sick or in an accident," I asked while looking at my past caretaker.

He looked down for a moment before saying, "You were fairly exhausted New Zealand, and drenched to the bone. When you collapsed to the ground you fainted, and never woke up."

I looked at England for a moment longer before returning to the flames showing my family. I don't know how long I stared in to them.

Australia's POV

After searching for what felt like forever, I finally found my son. To my relief, he wasn't hurt so we headed back to the house to dry off. I was however worried about the fact that I lost sight of New Zealand. When we did reach the safety of the house, the storm was continuing to get worse; which only caused me to worry more about Zea.

After making sure that our son was dried off and alright, I went back out to look for New Zealand. I don't know how long I searched for him, only that by the time I found his body the storm was for the most part over and I could barely stand. He was simply lying on the ground, as if asleep, but his skin was too pale and he wasn't breathing. Desperately, I tried to find a pulse, only to be let down.

I paused for several moments, staring at him while trying to get a little rest. This was definitely not how I thought he would go, and I could not help but feel at fault; after all, I was supposed to be watching Jonny. At last I picked him off of the ground and slowly carried him back to the house. Things were certainly not going to be as fun as before anymore.

**As always, please review~**


	34. Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**For those wondering, the kids are now 49 and look 11ish.**

Chapter 34: Breakfast

Sophia's POV

"Stop being an idiot, Sophie! Of course waffles are better," a little girl called Catharina said. Catharina was a friend of Sophia; due to her father the Netherlands being friends with my father Canada. Catharina was a young blond who liked cooking and eating waffles which she learned from her mother. Like my dad however, loved pancakes more than any food in the world. Due to this, the two of us tended to argue over which was better every time the subject was brought up.

"No, pancakes are ten times better than waffles. Always have been, always will be," I said defensively.

"You could at least try them," Catharina said with a sigh. She hated it when I acted stubborn.

"I'll try them when you try my pancakes," I said. After I said this, the two of us stared at each other to see if the other would step down from the offer. When we saw that that was not the case, both of us walked into the kitchen and began making the ingredients needed for their specialty. Several minutes later, the two of us sat down at the table with our plates and looked at each other.

"So you try mine first," Catharina said while pushing her plate across to me. In response, I pushed my plate to Catharina and said, "After you."

To this we looked at each other for another moment before I said, "We need someone else to try them."

Catharina agreed with this idea, but who could we agree on to judge? As we thought over this issue, a friend of ours was walking past on her way home. The friend of ours was Frida, who upon being spotted was pulled into the house and dragged to the table before she knew what was happening.

"What the hell is this?" Frida asked after being forcibly placed in a chair. In response Catharina placed in front of Frida a plate with waffles on it.

"Eat up," Catharina said.

I then placed another plate filled with pancakes on the table before saying, "Then try mine and tell us whose is better."

"What is this about?" Frida asked, still confused.

"Look, we just need you to tell us which is better, her pancakes or my waffled," Catharina said while pushing a fork into Frida's hand. Frida then realized what was going on and took a bite out of the waffle. As the bit of food hit her mouth she felt as it melted into a mass of delicious goodness.

"Well?" Catharina asked anxiously.

"It was good," Frida said.

"Now try mine," I said. To this Frida tried the pancake to find that it was equally good.

"So what do you think?" I asked expectantly.

"It was also good," Frida said while liking the last of the maple syrup off of her fork.

"So then which was better?" Catharina and I asked in unison.

"They were both good. Neither of them was better," Frida said and watched as her friend's faces looked annoyed. She then poured some more maple syrup onto both and said, "They're both pretty much the same thing anyways. The real winner is the maple syrup; dad wasn't lying about the fresh stuff being the awesomest."

The room was silent after this for several moments as Frida began to eat both the pancake and the waffle. Disenchanted with the answer that they got, the we pushed Frida out of the house and closed the door; both agreeing that we needed to find a new judge.

**And so ends the fluffy short as I decide who to kill off next.**

**As always, please review~**


	35. Repeating history

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**The children at this time are 50 years old and look 13ish.**

Chapter 35: repeating history

Belgium's POV

"Hola Spain. Sorry to drop buy all of a sudden, you guys aren't busy right?" I said after Spain opened the door to his house. In response he told me it was alright and allowed me and my daughter Catharina to enter his house. As we entered, I smiled at Spain to have him smile back and ask why I suddenly decided to visit.

When he asked me this, I looked down and said, "Just because, it had been a while." In all actuality, my visiting was due to the nightmares I was beginning to possess. Sometimes the dreams would be of times I died in battles throughout my history and other times they would be of me getting sick in the present. I remembered that these dreams were common before one of us died, and fearing that my time was coming, I wanted to make sure that I saw all of my loved ones before I did.

The three of us walked into Spain's living room to find Romano and Armando there as well; both doing their own thing. Armando was the first to look up at us, and upon seeing Catharina said, "Hola Belgium, Cati, what are you guys doing here?"

"They came to visit," Spain said while ruffling his son's hair. I could not help but smile at the scene, Spain really was a good father for his son.

Armando then got off of the couch and rushed up to Catharina and me while saying, "Hey Cati, since you're hear do you wanna see something cool?"

Catharina chuckled a little at Armando's energy before saying, "Sure, what is it?"

"It's this really cool thing Padre Spain got me. Come on, I'll show you," Armando said while pulling on my daughter's hand. With this the two of them went off to Armando's room while I sat down with Spain and Romano.

"So what is he showing her?" I asked.

"Well, I figured that since Armando is a teenager he can now be enrolled in some matador classes," Spain said happily.

"You're going to get the runt killed," Romano commented bluntly, causing Spain to pout and say, "No he won't, not on my watch. Besides, it's a part of his culture and he was really excited when I showed him the outfit he gets to wear."

The two of them continued their arguing for several more moments while I simply smiled at them. I then ended up stopping the argument when I started coughing, causing the two men to look at me concerned and ask if I was alright. To this I told them that I was fine and changed the conversation from my cough to something else.

The three of us continued to talk for about another hour or so until I became tired and decided that it was time to head home. Deciding this, I walked over to Armando's room to collect my daughter to only stop in front of the mostly closed door and listen.

From my spot at the door I could hear Armando ask, "Cati, can you kiss me?"

Upon hearing this, I moved slightly so that I could see through the crack the door and posts made to see Armando blushing and my daughter look shocked. After a moment to collect her thoughts, Catharina smiled and said, "Okay, but only a little kiss on the cheek. Is that alright?"

Armando then took a quick glance at Catharina before looking down blushing and said, "That's alright, I'm not sure if I'm ready…maybe later okay?"

I could not keep myself quiet anymore and broke out into a fit of laughter; catching both of the kids' attention. Since the two of them were looking at me I said, "Oh, Armando. You're just like Romano was when he was younger; just as innocent. And you Catharina are just like me; aren't you."

"Mom, you can't just spy on us," Catharina protested.

I smiled back at her before saying, "Come on Catharina, it's time to go home."

"Already? We were going to play a game," Catharina said, pleading for more time.

"Maybe some other time, okay sweetie?" I said while taking my daughter's hand and gently pulling her out the door.

The two of us then said goodbye to the other three and were soon on our way home. Netherlands met us at my house for dinner and the three of us had a pleasant evening. That evening I went to bed early with a sigh and thought about the day with a laugh. Catharina would be fine, that was more than obvious to me at that moment and for the first time in a while I felt very at peace. With this feeling, I went to sleep and never awoke.

**As always, please review~**


	36. Nothing better to do

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**So for those wondering, the kids are now 60 and look 13ish.**

Chapter 36: Nothing better to do

England's POV

While being dead may be mostly peaceful, there tends to be times when it can be boring. For instance, unless you want to you do not need to grow any food. There are no wars to be fought; unless you simply want to fight with eachother like Rome and Germania, but for the most part everyone stays calm or tries to hold onto whatever they did when they were alive.

Then there's me who often grows tired of this. In the years I had been here, I had read almost every book I could get my hands on, have filled my house with nettle-pointed cloths, and have a lovely garden that I tend to daily. Despite this, the only thing I have realized is that I tend to grow tired of these hobbies with no one to bother me. Due to this, several years ago when I learned the spell to look at the living I had made a commitment to see what all of my still living friends were up to; especially to see what my daughter Rose was doing. Whenever I would see what she was doing however, I would often end up annoyed. She still acted like me, like how she acted before I died, but recently as she has gotten older she has started acting more like France's bad points.

It was after another session of this that I sighed and began to shake my head. I still loved Rose, she was still my little girl, but I could not help but think that France was pulling her down the wrong path. I knew that France had not tried anything illegal on her, or at least I hoped not, but the Frenchmen still managed to annoy me; making me wish I could teach him to knock it off.

It was at this point that I thought of something. Why couldn't I teach him a lesson about not teaching our daughter to misbehave? It was not like I had anything better to do. All I needed to do was find the right way to do it.

Rose's POV

"Merde," France said while rubbing his behind. He was currently making lunch when it felt as if someone pushed him over.

"Is something wrong?"I asked while looking down at my father from my place at the counter.

"Oui…I guess. I must have just slipped," France said while getting up. I however frowned at this while staring at the counter in front of him. France noticed this and asked, "Is something wrong, Cherie?"

"Non, I guess not," I said while continuing to look at the counter, only to then quickly look away and continue chopping the vegetables.

The rest of the day was similar for France. The chair he sat in tipped on him, he spilled his wine on his new pants, he constantly felt cold drafts, and when he was making dinner the oven would not open; leading to the food burning and the smoke detectors going off.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" I asked that evening while watching him trudge up to his room due to the horrible afternoon.

"Oui. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. Good-night Rose," France simply said while closing his bedroom door.

The next day was no better however. He awoke to find another horrible day filled with so many clumsy accidents that France could barely take it anymore. This had the effect of making me worry about him, but I was even more startled by the fact that I was worried about myself. That day I had awoken to the sensation of a long ago familiar scent and the blinds open by themselves, then after dinner a lost shoe I was looking for magically appeared in front of me.

After having the shoe appear, I paused for a moment and looked around. France had noticed this and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"I think so. Dad, you haven't angered a spirit have you?" I asked.

"Rose, how often do I have to tell you, ghosts and magic and things like that do not exist. I think you've been hanging out with Hiro and Kari too much," France said.

"Then how do you explain what's been happening to you?" I asked with a huff.

"It's just a streak of bad luck," France said as calmly as he could. I scowled to this and tied my shoes in place. I then left to play outside. sometimes I simply could not believe how close-minded my father was about ghosts and magic; often times I would wonder if he acted like this to mum also. As I thought about this, I laid down on the grass next to my rose garden and listened for any noise.

The wind blew, sounding almost as if a voice was trying to say something to me; a familiar voice which I had not heard in a very long time. The voice sounded as if from the person who used to wake her up and smelled like what I smelled that morning. After placing the pieces together I shot up and squeaked out, "Mum?"

The wind blew again, bringing to my nose the same smell of tea and toast from the morning and a sound as if someone was trying to say hello to me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath while trying to focus on what was happening. When I opened them I saw England smiling down at me.

"Mum? What are you doing here? How are you here?" I asked both surprised and scared.

"I thought that now would be a good time to visit you," England said while also sitting down before continuing, "I missed you, Rose. And I've been watching over you too."

"I see," I said while reaching out to England, only to stop and pull my hand away when I noticed it go through him. I then looked at him and asked, "So then why are you here?"

"Well, sometimes when someones dies if they were strong enough they can come back as ghosts."

"So then are you stuck here?" I asked slightly worried.

"No, I suppose you could just say that I was just a little miffed at France. He should be using more thought when raising you. That and let's just say that an eternity of peace isn't as enjoyable for someone who grew up on war."

I was silent for a moment after hearing this before asking, "So then could you have come back at any time?"

"Not exactly, dear. You see, me coming down from heaven to see you isn't like taking a train. Hell, I've only been here for a day and I'm already tired enough to go back. That's why we rarely come down. But we can still watch you guys from where we are," England explained.

"I see…so then are you going home soon?" I asked slightly disappointed. He gave me a sad smile for a moment before walking up to me and kissing my forehead. He then said, "Sorry, love, but yes. If you need me though, just know that I'm looking out for you."

With that he left as quickly as he showed up, not to show up again that day.

**As always, please review~**


	37. What do you mean?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**So for the reader's information: the children are now 68 and look 13ish.**

Chapter 37: What do You Mean

Frida's POV 

"Benedict, I'm bored! Do something other than playing the piano," I complained to my host. Benedict however did not even look up from his glazed over gaze and continued repeating the same depressing song.

I was at Benedict and Hungary's house visiting with my Vatti Prussia due to Hungary suddenly coming down with a bad sickness. We were not the first group to visit that week, with Austria for the most part residing there while she was sick. He was then followed by Italy, Germany and Switzerland visiting early along with others curious as to if it was a normal sickness or the one that would kill her. I knew that Benedict would be depressed about the whole mess, but I failed to see why that meant he had to act so unawesome about it.

I huffed out of annoyance at him ignoring me and got out of my seat to instead try shaking him out of his trance. Doing so however did not affect the boy, causing me to sigh and try a different tactic. At last I said, "She'll be alright you know. Your mom, I mean. Vatti's always going on about how awesome a fighter she is, so of course she'll pull through this. Some unawesome cold isn't going to kill her like the adults keep saying."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Benedict mumbled while halting his fingers. To his sudden words I paused and looked at him. At last I asked for clarification.

He gave out a shaky sigh and looked at me before saying, "My mom's going to die just like all of the others and it's my entire fault."

I gave out an uneasy laugh and asked, "How can it be your fault, I mean you didn't do anything to her, did you?"

His expression seemed to turn from depressed to hopeless as he said, "I exist, that's what I did to her. Just like what you did to your mom."

I became angry when I heard him say this and asked, "So what are you saying, that I'm the reason some psycho decided to shoot my dad? 'Cause I was not a part of that! Why would I be so unawesome as to want him dead anyways? Why are you being so unawesome?!"

"What I mean is our existing was a sign that they would die," Benedict said with a frustrated look.

"Where are you getting this from anyways?" I asked while trying to choke back tears. I hated thinking back to the time when my other dad died because it always made me cry; which was definitely unawesome.

"…A while ago I read about it in one of my mom's diaries," Benedict said after a long pause. He then got up and walked out the room's door.

I decided to follow him as he led the way to Hungary's study. In the study he carefully removed a hand-written book and opened it to a page before holding the book out for me to read. Quietly, I picked up the book and read the page he pointed to; only to then feel my face pale upon completing the passage.

Slowly, I looked up to his face to see his eyes brimming with tears. He then said in a soft voice, "That's what I mean."

I did not want to listen to him say anything else and ran out of the room; desperately trying to find my Vatti while feeling the tears begin to overflow. At last I found him outside of Hungary's bedroom standing by Austria; both of them looking upset. Quickly, I rushed to my Vatti's side and hugged him tightly; hiding my face in his shirt in an attempt to keep Austria from seeing me cry.

Vatti remained silent as I cried my eyes out, which began to worry me. I then looked up at his face to see that he was fighting tears back as well. Wondering if it was Hungary, I looked through the slightly opened door to see that the covers were placed over Hungary's head. She was dead, just like Benedict said she would be.

**As always, please review~**


	38. A Letter With Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**So the kids are 69 and look 13ish**

Chapter 38: A Letter with Love

Norway's POV

The day was Frida and Kari's birthday. The group at their party consisted mainly of the other Nordics, Prussia, Germany, Italy and their son, Spain with his son, France with his daughter, and Estonia with his daughter. The group seemed to be having a good time; that was, except for Frida. It was still under a year since Hungary died, and while I did not know for sure what happened I could still sense that she had acted differently since that day.

"Come on Frida, it's time to have some cake," I heard Kari tell her cousin, only to have Frida shake her head and mumble out that she did not want cake. Kari looked her friend over for a moment before replying, "If you don't have cake then we can't open our presents."

"I don't want the presents either," Frida said while sitting down into the corner she was standing in. This answer caused Kari to stare at Frida with a displeased look before looking over to me for some sort of help.

In response I sighed inwardly and looked for Prussia. Anyone who knew Frida knew that she was often moody, and when Kari could not break her out of it her father usually could. I then saw him by the refreshment stand talking with Denmark. They noticed me as I walked up to them, causing Denmark to separate from Prussia and ask if there was something he needed to do. I shook my head and told him that I needed to talk with Prussia, only to receive a slight pout before he allowed me to see the other.

"What's up, Norway?" Prussia asked while setting his empty glass down.

"Frida's acting moody again. Did something happen recently?" I asked.

He thought about my question for a moment before replying, "I don't really know, but thinking back to it she has been kind of out of it for a while…I think since Hungary died. Strange, huh, I never thought those two were so close."

"Perhaps you should talk with her, she's starting to worry Kari," I said while pointing him in the direction. He then nodded and started walking towards the girls.

Prussia's POV

Upon reaching Frida, I looked down at her and said, "Hey kiddy, Norway told me that you were annoying Kari. Want to tell me what's wrong?"

She began to mumble something out which I could not here, so I asked her to speak up. In response she looked at me and yelled, "I said that I don't want to have a birthday party! Seriously, why do you guys even go through so much effort to do this? I don't understand, why do you act so unawesomely happy about us existing? Do you guys actually want to die?!"

After hearing her outburst, I looked around the crowd to see that everyone was staring at us, only to look back to Frida and see that she was on the verge of tears. Feeling a little bit awkward by all of this, I walked Frida to a different room (Norway's study actually) and had her sit in an over-stuffed chair.

With her now sitting and sniffling, I kneeled down so we were eye-level and asked, "So what was all of that about? Why would we be so unawesome as to not like you guys; you're our kids, we love you?"

In response she gave another sniffle before saying, "W-when we were at Hungary's house when she died, Benedict showed me this diary entry which said it was our fault that you adults keep dying. That means that it's my fault Dad died too, right?"

By now she was actually crying, so I pulled her in for a hug before saying, "It's alright kiddy. Actually, I don't think too many if any adults even think that way. So why would you?"

"Bu-but it's true right?" she asked while looking up at me.

"Well, ya, I guess so," I began only to quickly continue, "But then again we all have to die at sometime. And at least this way they get to leave someone awesome like you and Kari and the other kids behind. That's something right?"

"No…" Frida said while still crying.

This in turn caused me to sigh out of frustration before looking at Norway's desk to see an envelope addressed to Frida. I realized it immediately since it was just like the other letters he gave Frida every year. Carefully I took the letter out of the envelope and skimmed over it; only to then smirk when I read it and thought about how the timing was perfect.

With the letter in hand, I sat down next to Frida and cleared my throat. After doing so, I read, "Dear Frida. Today is your 69th birthday, so happy birthday. I hope that you are in good health and that Prussia isn't being bad to you. Anyways, because I have been thinking about it recently I wanted to tell you something about you and the other kids. As you guys know, you're the same nation that I represented, but I wanted to tell you that that was no coincidence. You see, when you and the other kids were born China told us that you guys would eventually replace us-."

"Why are you reading this to me Vatti? It's unawesomely depressing," Frida snapped at me, causing me to simply speak louder.

With my louder voice I continued, "- But I want you to know that you should not worry about that, because we- I- was still the one who decided to keep you. Not because I felt that I had to, but because the more I thought about it the more I liked the idea of having you. I think it also helped me realize why Norway was always so protective of me; it was because he loved me the way I love you. Never did I hate you for living, and never could I, so I wish that you don't beat yourself up over it. Instead be happy that you can celebrate another birthday with all of your friends and family, and know that even though you cannot see me I am still looking down on you and wishing the best for you. Love, daddy Iceland."

After finishing the letter, I looked again at Frida to see that she was crying again. I sighed again, knowing somewhere in my awesome mind that she would cry like she did every other time she read one of those letters. I then pulled her in for a hug and said, "You hear that, your other daddy loves you very much, just like I do and Hungary and the other parents do for their own kids. So stop worrying about that and be happy alright?"

She did not respond, but instead continued to cry out on me for several more minutes. Around the time she had cried herself out, Norway knocked on the door and opened it slightly; wanting to check on us and say that they were eating cake right now. I told him that we understood and began wiping the tears off her checks with my sleeve. After doing this, I looked down at her and asked if she was ready to have some cake. She said she was, so the two of us then left the room to join the others.

**As always, please review~**


	39. one last Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**The kids are now 78ish and look 13ish**

Chapter 39: one last Christmas

Finland's POV

I awoke with a start due to another nightmare. It was still the middle of the night, days before Christmas, and while I knew that I needed to focus on getting everything set for the annual trip, I could not. I gave out a sigh and got out of bed, deciding that maybe a glass of water would help.

Shortly after entering the kitchen and grabbing my glass, I began to cough; causing me to place the glass down for fear of breaking it. Towards the end of my coughing fit, someone began to rub my back. Wondering who it was, I turned around to see Sweden looking at me with a worried expression.

"Ya alright?" He asked me.

"Ya…I guess so…" I responded in a not very convincing manner.

Sweden frowned at me and pulled me into a slight hug before asking, "Ya been wak'n up a lot lat'ly, ya worried 'bout s'meth'ng?"

I nodded slightly before saying, "It's probably just because of Christmas, but lately I've been having these scary dreams where I die. Tonight I saw Iceland telling me that I needed to make sure that this holiday season counted. You don't think this means I'm going to die soon…do you?"

He remained silent, but hugged me tighter. Worried, I looked up at his face to see that he was going through many emotions; causing his face to form a rather terrifying look. Feeling like I needed to say something, I said, "But you know, it's probably just stress. I mean, it's not like being Santa has gotten easier over the years.

He nodded to this and began to walk me back to the bedroom. We paused when we reached the upstairs, looking through the cracked-open door to our soon Nickolas's room. As he slept, I could not help but think about how much he looked like me; the only differences being the fact that he was already my height and when he was awake he wore glasses. Curled up next to him was Hanatamago, sound asleep and using Nickolas's arm as a pillow. He really was a cute boy, just like the kind that I wanted all those centuries ago. I could not be happier with him.

Several days passed, and my nightmares had failed to go away; causing Sweden to worry even more. At last it was time for Christmas and time for me to get ready. It did not take me long to change into my usual suit and head downstairs, stopping in the living room before I left to check once more on the reindeer. There I found Sweden fitting our son in an identical Santa suit.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Dad said you needed some help with playing Santa, so I decided to volunteer," Nickolas chirped happily.

"What? What made you think I needed help?" I asked Sweden.

"Ya'd been stressing all week, so I fig'red ya'd want h'lp. Besides, he'll need t' le'rn s'meday," Sweden explained.

I was about to protest when I looked once more at our son. He looked so happy, and I really did not want to ruin that happiness. At last I said that it was alright and led him to the reindeer stable.

For the next few hours, the two of us got ready and began delivering presents. I had to admit that it was fun doing so with my son; it even made me regret not taking him out sooner. However, half way through the night I had another one of my coughing fits which completely wore me out.

Worried about my well-being, Nickolas decided to drop me off at home where Sweden had me sit in the living room and rest. As I sat, I could not help but worry about my son, who was out by himself doing my job. He could have gotten lost or hurt, while I sat in a warm house doing nothing to help him.

Soon the time when I would usually come home came and went, and both Sweden and I began to worry. It was not until an hour later that he finally returned home; exhausted, but unscathed.

I rushed up to him and gave him a hug while asking him how everything went. In return he looked at me and asked, "Mom, have you been up this whole time? You didn't rest a wink, did you?"

"I'll be fine, now tell me everything," I said, eagerly leading him into the living room and seating him by the fire. He smiled at me, but before he could begin Sweden placed a small box in each of our hands. We both looked at the boxes for a moment before carefully opening them. In each of them was a cord necklace with a single bead/pendent. On mine it read wife, and on Nickolas' it read son. I knew that he was going to make the necklace for our son; too often for his liking he had mistaken him for me and he wanted to do something sweet.

Nickolas laughed when he saw the gift, thinking that it was an odd present, before thanking his father, giving us both a hug; to which we both told him that we loved him. After this, he began his story. I do not know how the story ended however, because half way through I feel asleep, only to then be carried to my room by Sweden; who then kissed me goodnight.

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew was that I was lying in a snow-covered field. Confused, I began to look around to see Iceland and Papa Scandinavia looking at me. Wondering if they were real, I rushed up to them to give them a hug, only to find that they were in fact real.<p>

"Merry Christmas Finland," Iceland told me while I hugged him.

"It so good to see you guys," I said delightedly, only to then pause when I thought of something. To see if what I was thinking was correct, I continued, "But does me being here mean I'm dead?"

The two of them gave me a sorrowful look as an answer, causing me to begin to panic. As I panicked I bleated out, "No, I can't be dead. Nickolas isn't ready for all of that responsibility, and-!"

"Nickolas will be fine Finland," Scandinavia said, "He's a good boy after all, and he isn't alone."

I looked at him as tears made my vision blurry. I then said, "But I don't want to…to die."

"Most people don't, but we still have to anyways," Scandinavia said while taking me into a hug.

Iceland then broke in and said, "It's not as bad as you think. Come on, we'll show you around."

With this they each took one of my hands and lead me to their little village.

**As always, please review~**


	40. ghosts of past firends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 40: ghosts of past friends

Norway's POV

"Norge! Come on, let's go!" I heard Denmark call for me. Several months had passed since Finland's death, and Sweden was still taking the passing hard. Not that this was unexpected, but it was still difficult to watch him go by without his best friend. Due to this, Denmark had the idea that we should visit him and Nickolas, so on that morning he, me, and Kari were to go to Sweden's house. The problem for me, however, was that I was beginning to feel ill.

The illness reminded me of itself by causing another coughing fit as I placed my hat on my head, which only caused me to hope that it was simply a cold. But I could not fully believe this notion due to another ailment which came around the same time. Perhaps ailment is not the best way to call it, but since Finland's death I had been seeing him recently; like how I can see my fairy and troll friends but neither Kari nor anyone else can see him.

At first I thought that I was simply seeing Finland before he fully passed like the time I saw Iceland shortly after he died, but as the days after the funeral turned into weeks which turned into months I began to feel that this was not the case. Then recently I had been seeing Iceland watch me and try to talk with me, just like Finland was trying. Due to all of this, several ideas of what I thought was happening would come to mind; with the ideas ranging from my time to die quickly coming to the idea that I had finally gone insane.

"What's taking you Nor, we're going to be late?" Denmark asked while entering our room. When I noticed him enter, I looked at him only to see Finland smile at me from beside him. Finland then said, "Ya, Norway, I know Sweden would really appreciate your guy's visit and I bet Nickalos would like to see Kari again."

I slowly closed my eyes before opening them again, wishing desperately that Finland would not still be in my room. Sadly, however, he was still standing there, so I turned my attention back to Denmark and apologized for taking so long. In response Denmark frowned slightly and asked what the matter was. To this I simply said nothing and walked past them to the car.

* * *

><p>During the visit, the three of us talked to each other while Nickolas and Kari left for the yard to play. The only issue came, however, when Iceland and Finland appeared and tried talking to me also. This became an issue, because after a while I stopped being able to ignore them; which only made Denmark and Sweden worry.<p>

"Um, Nor, who are you yelling at?" Denmark asked in a concerned voice.

"Never mind," I said while slouching into my chair and rubbing my forehead.

"You fe'lin' alr'ght?" Sweden asked.

"Ya, I'll be fine," I answered.

After this, we tried to continue with our conversation, only to have it interrupted again when I began to cough. The other two looked at me with concern as I finished with the coughing fit, Denmark also getting up to try helping me through it. Shortly after it passed, I noticed Finland give me a sympathetic look before saying, "It's alright, the pain will go away soon."

Instead of giving me any comfort, what Finland said filled me with alarm. At last I got up and said that I was tired, causing Denmark to agree to us leaving for home. I stayed silent as we drove home, too preoccupied by trying to figure out what Finland meant by that. What I feared was that my time to die really was coming soon.

Soon the three of us were back at our house. I watched as Denmark and Kari eagerly got out of the car and walked to the house, only to then have Denmark turn around and ask why I was simply standing next to the car. To this I asked him, "Can I have the keys?"

"Why? If you need to run an errand I can do it for you. Besides, I thought that you were tired," Denmark said, a little resistant to giving me the car key.

"I just need to clear my head. I'll be back shortly," I said. Denmark nodded slightly, still not too sure if I should really be driving, but reluctantly gave the key to me. To this I gave him a rare smile and thanked him.

With that I got back into the car and drove off. I was not completely sure where I was to go, I just wanted to try driving far away from whatever was causing me to feel anxious. As I drove, however, another coughing fit came; this time worse than all the others. I was driving too quickly and the fit made it hard for me to steer safely. Then as the fit started to subside, my side of the car hit something hard; bringing it to an abrupt start and causing my world to go black.

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew, I was lying down in a house with a badly hurting head. I looked to my side where there was light to see Scandinavia and Iceland sitting. They then noticed me waking up and came over to the bed. When they were over by me I asked, "Am I imagining this?"<p>

"No, we're quite real," Scandinavia said.

"So then am I dead?" I asked uneasily. I was not sure what to expect with the afterlife, but this little room was not anything I thought.

"Not yet," Iceland said before looking back at the fire and saying, "At the moment you slipped into a coma, but you'll die soon."

"What?! What happened?" I asked while trying to get up. To my outburst Finland entered the room and asked me to stay calm and lay back down. In response, however, I slapped him across the face. He then gave me an injured look to which I looked down and said, "That's for you guys freaking me out for the last few months."

"We're sorry Nor, it's just that we were excited to learn that you would be coming soon. We wanted to make sure that everything would be alright, so I asked your brothers to look after you," Scandinavia explained before continuing, "Though we were expecting you to come a little sooner."

I paused for a moment and also looked at the fireplace. Through the flames I could faintly see me lying in a hospital bed with Denmark and Kari by me. Several moments later, I saw them cry as a nurse covered my face with a cloth. I gave out a sigh before looking at the other three again, only to then ask, "So what happens now?"

Denmark's POV

An hour had passed since Norway took the car for a drive, and I was beginning to worry. While it was like him to simply want to wander off to clear his head, I could not shake the feeling that he would not come back. My fear was then proven valid when I received a call from the hospital saying that he was in a car crash and in critical condition. As fast as I could, I called Kari down and we left for the hospital in our other car. The drive there seemed to take forever, ending with us reaching the hospital only to be told that we needed to wait to see him.

After anxiously waiting for most of the night, we were finally able to see him, only to find out that he was in a coma. When I heard this my heart began to falter as I wondered if he would wake up, only to have it sink several hours later when the machine he was hooked up to said that he was dead. A nurse then came in and covered his face, at which point I turned my head and looked at Kari, only to see that she was crying. I then held her tightly and cried with her.

**As always, please review~**


	41. But

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**So for your guy's information, the kids are now 90 and look 14ish.**

**To I-spit-on-fire: I put it off as long as I could, but I really wanted China and Italy to be the last ones. So sorry.**

Chapter 41: But

Spain's POV

The crowd and I were happily watching as I sat in the stadium, expecting to see the great feats which several youths from my country had learned. The sport we were there to watch was bull-fighting, and Armando and I were finally able to convince the coaches to let him try with a real bull for the first time. I cheered when I saw him enter the field, only to then look at Romano to see him give an uninterested clap. Armando then looked up at me and waved slightly while smiling, only to then look to the other side of the field when he saw the bull enter.

Armando gulped as he watched the bull, and eyed it up for a moment. Then the announcer told him to start. Following everything that he was taught, he was doing alright. There were also times when he looked to be thoroughly enjoying himself, which only caused me to smile even more. He then, however, tripped and the bull charged.

I'm not exactly sure what came over me, but when I saw the bull charge at full force towards my son I jumped from my front-row seat and ran into the field. From a quick glance to my side I could see Armando simply stare at the bull; too terrified to move. In a matter of moments I reached my son, just in time to push him and myself out of the way. Or so I thought.

The next bit was sort of a blur. I remember people screaming, both from the stands and Armando, I remember feeling a wet-painful sensation at my side, I remember lying on the ground as everything went black.

Armando's POV

I sat there in shock, staring at my dad. In the distance I could hear the others in charge of the operation leading the bull out of the ring while others called an ambulance. Romano then ran up to Padre-Spain and knelt over him. He was silent as he knelt there, trying to keep the little bit of life in Spain left. Shortly after, the ambulance arrived and took us to the hospital with Spain.

As soon as we reached the hospital, a bunch of doctors took Spain to a different room to work on him while I sat in silence with my other dad. He first decided to call Spain's friends to tell them what happened and then he simply sat by me and looked more and more trouble with the passing minutes.

After what felt like forever, a nurse came to lead us to the room where they had moved Spain. There we met with a doctor to tell us the bad news. The injuries my dad took placed him in a coma, which he was not to wake up from. Along with this they told us that he would most likely die within the next several hours. I paled when I heard this and could feel tears well up in my eyes. My dad was going to die and it was my entire fault; literally!

I looked over to Romano to see how he was taking the news, only to see him staring at Spain and muttering that he couldn't die. The nurse and doctor left, deciding to let us grieve in peace. After several minutes of us there alone, I overheard Romano say something about me.

"Um, what was that?" I asked.

"This is your fault, so how are you going to fix it," He said louder so that I could hear him clearly.

"I…I don't know. I don't know if I can fix it," I said truthfully.

"Why the hell not dammit? Why does Spain have to die for you? Why are you taking him away from me? Why like this? Dammit, why do you even exist, I just hate you so much!" Romano snapped at me.

"It-it's not like I wanted this." I replied rightfully scared while feeling my tears fall down. Romano looked like he was about to yell at me again, but stopped when he looked at the monitor hooked up to dad and watched it for a moment.

After staring at the line with dad's heart rate slowly move, Romano said, "He's not dead yet, he's not gone. So then maybe…"

He turned back to me and picked up something from the counter that a nurse left. He then said, "So then maybe if you died Spain could stay with me."

"But-," I tried to reply, but before I could finish my sentence Romano rushed at me and stabbed my stomach with the utensil he found. Scared, I pushed him off of me and ran out of the room as fast as I could. After several moments, however, I collapsed on the floor and blacked out.

* * *

><p>The next thing I remembered, I was lying in a field with someone calling at Spain. I then wearily sat up to see that Spain was also sleeping next to me, but that the person calling me was Rose's mom, England?<p>

When England reached us, he furrowed his eyebrows at me before asking, "Why are you here lad?"

"I-I don't know. Romano just went crazy and attacked me so I ran and…what's going on?" I said utterly confused and scared.

In response England looked over at Spain for a moment before sighing and saying, "I suppose that you should come with me so that we can figure that out."

I agreed to go with him, and was led to a small town where I saw a lot of other people I recognized as being dead; which only made me worry even more. They all stared at me and whispered to themselves until a man in Roman armor with brown hair walked up to us and asked what I was doing here.

"I went to go get Spain, but when I reached the field Armando was there awake. But I don't understand, Spain was also there still asleep so why are they both here?" England asked.

The man and some of the others looked as if in thought for a moment before a guy with long blond hair answered, "I guess both of them were close to death and the boy was simply the first to go."

"What? You mean I'm dead?!" I exclaimed. The long-haired guy nodded in response, causing me to take a step back and think about this. After a few more minutes of thinking, I began to cry my eyes.

The roman guy then knelt down by me and tried to comfort me by saying, "It's alright, we understand why you're upset, but you'll get used to it after a while."

"But I don't want to get used to it, dammit," I blurted out, "I can't be dead, I still have so much that I want to do. I haven't even told Cati that I love her yet!"

The Roman guy gave me a sympathetic smile before saying, "I know, it's hard for anyone to die, especially at your age."

"Can't we do something for him?" Catharina's mom asked while walking forward, "I mean, if Spain is still close to death than couldn't we still switch them?"

"I thought you didn't like the idea of Spain dying?" England asked.

"I don't, but I just feel so sorry for Armando. Please, Rome, there has to be some way to set this right," Belgium responded.

Rome thought the idea over for a moment before saying, "Well, I guess if Spain is still in the field then Armando's spirit might be able to return to his body."

"It wouldn't hurt to try I guess," England said. To this I raced back to the field while hoping that Spain was still there. Call me selfish or whatever, but I didn't want to die and that was that. To my relief he was.

As I stopped to look at him, I heard England shout out, "Just keep running past him and you'll reach your own body eventually."

I waved goodbye at the other nations, then ran in the direction given to me as fast as I could.

* * *

><p>In what felt like forever yet also suddenly, I opened my eyes and stared at the pale ceiling. In response to this I heard someone say, "Good morning Armando, we were beginning to wonder if you were going to make it through or not."<p>

I looked to the direction of the voice to see Catharina sitting by me with Frida and Rose asleep in chairs behind her. As I looked at her she began talking about how they reached the hospital just in time to see a nurse and doctor take me to an operation room and how Spain had died. When she reached that last part, however, I stopped her in mid sentence by sitting up and kissing her square on the lips.

She blushed when we broke apart and asked what that was about, to which I simply replied, "Because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I passed up that opportunity again, and because I'm so happy to be alive."

**As always, please review~**


	42. dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 42: dinner

Armando's POV

One month has passed since Padre-Spain's death, and I guess I'm still not over that. Maybe it's the guilt that I chose my life over his or the fact that recently Romano's and my relationship has been even worse than usual, either way things have been more than interesting. I was thinking about this as I hung out with my friends Frida and Rose.

We were supposed to be playing a video game that Hiro loaned Rose, but I was not really paying attention. After dying in the game for probably the hundredth time, Rose turned to me and asked, "Arman, are you even trying to win?"

Her asking me the question pulled me from my thoughts, causing me to look at her with an oblivious expression and ask her to restate the question. She then gave out a sigh while looking over to Frida. Frida then said, "You've been acting kind of out of it for a while now. And I heard uncles Wes and Italy talking about how you and your dad haven't been seeing each other lately. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine…guess I'm just a little out of it today," I said while placing my controller down.

"Today, try all month. Look, I know that your dad died in all, but that doesn't mean that you should let it eat you up," Rose said.

"You're one to talk. I remember hearing from our dads how you used to constantly, unawesomely, cry out for your mom after he died for like a year," Frida said snidely before turning back to me and saying, "Look, I understand that you and Spain were close, but that doesn't mean that should let his death eat you away like this. Have some fun."

I did not want to respond to this. I knew that they were just trying to make me feel better, but in all honesty they had no idea what I was really going through. They both liked Padre-Spain, everyone did, I guess I was worried about what they would think if I told them my story from when I died and how I chose to let him die. Would they still be my friend? Would Romano hate me even more? I didn't want any of this, yet I received what I really wanted; so why am I still so sad.

Before I was forced to say anything more, France and Prussia entered the room to collect their daughters. As Frida zipped up her coat, Prussia looked at me and asked, "Hey Armando, Italy wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come over for some awesome dinner. So how about it?"

I said sure and grabbed my jacket. Recently uncle Italy had been asking me to come over more often, not that I really minded. Italy made good food and his son Giovanni was usually entertaining to play with. So with this in mind, I went to Germany's house with the other two.

When we reached the house, I was met by the usual sites as I took my coat off, only to then pause when I noticed a coat hanging which was not any of the house members. It was Romano's coat. I gulped when I saw the coat, still slightly frightened of Romano thanks to him trying to kill me, and stood still in my tracks.

"Vee, hi Armando, how are you today?" Italy said happily upon seeing me.

"H-hola uncle Italy. Is padre-Romano here too?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup. I thought that it would be nice to have both of you guys eat with us today. Now come on, everyone's waiting in the living room," Italy said while dragging me into the room. As I entered the room, I looked first at Romano, who gave me a displeased look.

I gulped again before sitting down on the chair across from him and said hello to him. In response he looked at me for a moment before saying, "Hmph, I don't remember hearing that you were going to be here."

"They left that out for me too," I said with a slight laugh in hopes of lightening the atmosphere. It fell flat, however, as the adults stayed silent until Italy called everyone to the table for dinner. Following suit, I grabbed my usual seat between Frida and Giovanni, only to have Italy tell me that I should sit next to Romano.

"B-but I like my usual spot," I protested, only to then have Prussia tell me to do as I was asked. I could not help but notice that as I sat down Romano moved his seat slightly away from me and closer to Italy's spot.

After this, I tried to eat my food in silence, which did not work out so well due to the adults wanting me to answer questions for them. At last Romano responded to their questions by saying, "Just leave the little bastard to eat in peace, the faster he eats the faster he can leave anyways."

I looked down at my half-eaten plate when I heard this. In the past it was normal for Romano to make comments like that to Spain and me, but I guess it did not seem so bad with him there also.

Italy then turned to his brother and said, "Romano, why are you being so angry with him for? It's not like he did anything wrong."

Romano harrumphed at this as I mumbled out a sorry. Frida then looked at me and asked, "Sorry about what?"

"Romano's just acting like that because he misses Padre-Spain, and it's my fault that he'll never see him again," I said, already feeling tears well up.

"How often do we have to tell you kids, it's not your guys' fault," Prussia said with a sigh.

"But it is. On the day Spain died and I got hurt, I chose for him to die as long as I got to live," I blurted out. The others then looked at me confused as to what I was saying, so I took a deep breath and continued, "On that day I was dead for a few minutes, and when I was dead I met up with some of the others moms and there was this Rome guy who said that if Spain was still asleep in this area then I could come back to life. So I checked and since he was I ran and came back to life and…I'm sorry. I know it was selfish and everyone liked him but I-,"

I was then caught off when Italy gave me hug and said, "Ssh, it's okay Armando. You were just doing what was natural. I bet if any of us were in your place they would have done the same thing."

I looked up at Italy's smiling face and wiped my tears away with my sleeve. Italy then continued to ask me how the Rome guy, who apparent is my great-grandfather was doing and how it was in the afterlife. I told them what I could, only to then stop when Romano got out of his seat and excused himself to leave. To this I decided to also get up and walk up to him.

When he saw me, he looked at me with a sad face and said, "You can say sorry all you want, and the others can say that you did nothing wrong, but I won't forgive you for taking him away from me."

I stared at him for a moment, only to then look downcast. I left shortly after he did, deciding that maybe it would be best if we stayed apart for a while; or at least until we both had time to get over what happened.

**Not a happy in-between-death story, but I felt this would more likely happen then Romano magically being okay with Spain gone.**

**As always, please review~**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**And so passes another long break…**

**Anyways, the kids are now 96 and look roughly 14.**

Chapter 43

China's POV

It has been many years since the conception of my son Fai, and with each passing year and more and more of our friends dying I cannot help but worry about my quickly approaching fate. Already it has been almost a century and I feel as if instead of living my own life I am on borrowed time. Despite this, throughout the years I have tried everything I could to keep myself from getting the strange illness which has killed off almost all the other mothers. Even so, it looked as if my time was soon approaching.

I started deciding that I was supposed to die soon when I had a dream of Japan visiting. It was not the first time that I dreamed of several of my departed siblings, but this time what Japan spoke of got to me. He told me of what it was like in death and that I should begin getting things in order for when I was gone. At first I thought that it was simply a weird dream, but as more dreams started to come like it and I began to grow ill, I started to believe them.

"These dreams are driving me crazy!" I yelled out one morning after receiving yet another night of little to no sleep. My calls then got the attention of both Hong Kong and Fai, who peered through the door and asked if everything was alright. I glumly nodded to them and slowly got out of bed. As the days had gone by, I had noticed that I was acting more sluggish than in the past and wanting to rest more. Instead of following what my body wanted, however, I tried to ignore it.

Along with feeling sluggish, I could not help but feel antsy around the others; especially Fai. I suppose that the main issue was that I was condemned to die and everyone around me seemed to be relaxed about my demise. It's not that I should really blame them, most of them have already lost a loved one, but I still don't like it.

As I thought about this, I could not help but notice Fai stare in at me, a slight frown on his face. I sighed, trying to control myself and asked what he wanted. In response he said, "just checking on you teacher."

"Why do you feel the constant need to check on me, aru? Despite what you and Hong think I'm not as feeble as you think I am, aru," I said while walking towards the doorway. The fact that my back hurt most likely did not help my statement.

"Sure mom," Fai said, a slight smile playing on his face. I loved looking at him smile, despite the fact that most of my friends said it looked like mine I always thought that it looked more like Hong Kong's when he was younger.

"And don't call me that," I huffed while walking past him. I did not mind him calling me that when he was still a child and most of us were still alive, but recently with the dreams of my death I have found the familiar name annoying.

Now out of bed, I walked to my study and began to look at the paperwork which had piled up due to my recent unwillingness to even touch them. I sighed as I picked up a folder, knowing that if my time was coming the least I could do is leave not as big a mess. As I looked at the paper, however, the characters began to blur and my head began to hurt. Squeezing my eyes shut in an attempt to relieve the pain, I tried to remind myself that it was most likely just an effect of the illness.

Hoping that it would pass soon, I stayed in that position only to hear the faint noise of someone call out to me. Then as soon as it came it passed, but when I opened my eyes I was no longer seated in the correct room.

Hong Kong

Teacher had been feeling ill for a while; we could all see that and knew that his days were most likely numbered. Because of this, I and Fai had been trying to take care of him, to make sure that he spent his last few days comfortably. I guess we had not done too good a job at that, for when I went to check on him I found him seated at his desk with his head in between his hands as if in pain.

"Teacher?" I called out cautiously only to receive no reply. Beginning to worry, I walked up to him and called again even louder. This time I heard a slight moan followed by a cough, only to stop when his head lolled out of his hands and hit the desk.

Nervously, I began to shake him in an attempt to wake him up only to then call for an ambulance from the study's phone. Fai heard the commotion and walked into the room to ask what the matter was. From the door he watched as I continued to revive China, only to then look down silently when the ambulance came and the paramedics failed to be able to.

In silence, we accompanied the ambulance to the hospital to hear from China's doctor that teacher was gone. When I heard him say this, I feel silent for a moment; trying to wrap my mind as to why it happened so suddenly. Sure, I knew what the reason for his death was, but his symptoms only seemed to appear in the last few days. And he had always tried his best to keep himself alive so why?

When I asked this to the doctor, he simply shrugged and replied that sometimes a person simply does not show a lot of symptoms; even for the more serious ailments. Sadly, I nodded to this only to then start to head out of the building with Fai. There was nothing else I could do, and watching him lie there dead like that only depressed me.

China's POV

When the headache finished and I opened my eyes, I found myself in a field surrounded by the other Asian nations who had died. I paled when I saw them and pinched myself; hoping that I was simply having another dream. When I still saw them after the pinch, I knew that seeing them meant that I was dead.

"Hello China, it's been a while since we've seen you," Japan said calmly as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

For some reason, this annoyed me and caused me to ask, "Why are you so happy about this aru?"

"Because we were starting to wonder when you would come," Vietnam said only to then continue, "Besides, it gets boring not having a lot of your friends here."

I silently nodded to this; things were certainly starting to grow tiring with most of the nations whom I could have a civil conversation with either dead or constantly caring for their own kids. After a moment to allow me to think, one of them held out a hand for me and asked if I wanted to see the rest of heaven. Not feeling like spending the rest of eternity sitting in a field, I grabbed the hand and followed them.

**Not as great of a chapter but hope you enjoyed.**

**As always, please review~**


	44. Birthday Crash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**For reference: the kids are 100 and look 14ish**

Chapter 44: birthday crash

Italy's POV

I stared out the car window at the falling rain. One hundred years exactly had passed since my son was born, and it was hard for me to believe that I was the last of my friends who gave birth left.

"You alright Italy?" Germany asked from the driver's seat, noticing how I was staring off more than usual. Recently I had been doing more of that often as I thought depressing things. Our son, Giovanni, then looked at me from his seat and looked at me with the same eyes of Germany's.

"Vee, where are we going?" Giovanni asked. To answer the question Germany said, "It's a surprise."

"Is it a birthday surprise?" Giovanni asked, starting to get excited.

"Yep, but before we get to the surprise we need to pick up Fratello and Armando," I said happily. Giovanni chuckled slightly at this and replied, "It's going to be a tight fit in here with five people."

I smiled slightly at this and leaned over to ruffle his hair. He was a rather silly boy at times, but that just made him adorable. Shortly after this, we reached the house where Romano was, only to then reach Armando's house slightly later.

"So know where are we going?" Giovanni asked again, anxious to finally get to their destination.

"It's a surprise. We'll be there soon enough," Germany said again, looking at Giovanni from the rear-view mirror.

After this, the subject attempted to change to what was going to happen that evening, only to be silenced when a loud clap of thunder caused the entire car to vibrate. The clap was followed by me, Romano and Giovanni giving out a cry while Germany slammed on the brakes.

The car skidded, but he was able to keep it under control causing the car to stop at the side of the road. After the car came to a complete stop he turned to make sure we were all alright and called for us to be quiet. Only, his order was broken off by the noise of something running into the car's side; forcing us off the road and all of us to give out a call of alarm.

Germany's POV

When I woke up, there was a bright light locked on my face. After this came the noises of people trying to talk to me muffled by the noise of someone crying nearby. A moment later, I realized that the person crying was Giovanni, but then why wasn't Italy and Romano also crying.

Groaning I opened my eyes and was assisted out of my car by the paramedics, only to see in the storm-dimmed lights that what hit my car was another driver. Several yards away from me I could make out Giovanni and Armando sitting by an ambulance, both looking upset but uninjured. Walking up to them, I stood near them and asked if they were alright.

"Y-ya but…mom and uncle Romano…please tell me this wasn't the surprise," Giovanni began only to stop when a sob came.

Looking for answers, I peered inside the ambulance to see two body bags, making me pale. A paramedic walked by, causing me to walk up to him and ask what happened to them. In response the man told me what I feared, they were killed instantly.

Italy's POV

I awoke to find myself in a field, lying next to Romano. At first I was confused as to why I here instead of Germany's car. As I awoke, so did Romano, causing us both to look around the field. Our attention was then pulled to the far side of the field when several people began to walk towards us.

Shading our eyes, we were able to make out who they were; Grandpa Rome, Spain and several of our other friends. Upon realizing who they were, I rushed up to say hi to them while Romano reluctantly followed me.

At last we reached them, Spain being the first we met due to him rushing up to hug Romano while calling out, "Roma! My little henchman is back to me!"

"Spain you bastard, what are you doing here? And, where is here?" Romano asked while trying to push away from him embarrassedly.

Well, you see, you two are dead," Grandpa answered, causing us both to look at him worriedly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. We were just going down the road, we were being safe when I didn't even know what happened. The others gave us a sympathetic look as we began to cry.

"This is all your fault, you idiot! Why did I ever agree to go out with you guys," Romano yelled angrily at me while trying to strangle me.

Spain then took him off of me while saying, "Come on Romano, it's not all that bad. You have me again atleast."

This seemed to calm him down, causing him grudgingly let go of me and let Spain and the others lead us to their village where we would now live.

**And now the last of them is no more**

**As always, please review~**


	45. Chapter 45 when all is said and done

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Sorry for the wait…**

Chapter 45: when all is said and done

Prussia's POV

The church was unawesomely quiet as we spoke about the dearly departed Italian brothers; despite the fact that many of the mourners were still children. Throughout the days before the funeral and during it, Wes and Giovanni were able to keep some composure in public, but to those, like me, who knew the two it was obvious that this was only because they were spending the rest of the time unawesomely upset.

"So Italy was the last one," France said softly to the group we were standing with during the reception.

"Don't know if we should be happy or not about it. At least it means we don't need to worry about any more of our friends dying on us," I commented only to receive several half-hearted nods and a need to duck my head when Wes glanced at me for the comment. Recently, Wes has been even more protective of his son and memory of Italy, and god would I hate to go too far today. What can I say, he's my awesome (though not as awesome as me) brother and I hate seeing him look so depressed.

"Even so, it must be tearing Gio up inside," Austria said quieter so that Wes would not overhear, "Where is he anyways?"

Giovanni's POV

As the adults where talking in their small groups and eating the snacks for the reception, I sitting next to my cousin Armando with a group of our friends asking for the story of what happened and commenting on it. After all, the majority of them had their mothers die suddenly from sickness, not an accident, and none of them also lost their father like Armando.

"That must have been so scary for you guys," Catharina said while giving Armando a hug. Armando smiled at this and said, "Si, it was pretty scary. But I think when Papa Spain died it was scarier."

"It was still scary for me," I mumbled while looking down. Part of me really wanted my mother figure to simply pop out of nowhere like he sometimes would and act like nothing was wrong, but the other part told me that it would not happen. No matter how much I prayed or how many stars I wished on my mother was gone and I was now the sole representation of Italy.

The others paused and thought of this, only to be broken when the young girl who represented Ukraine said, "I know Giovanni. It's always scary when someone you like dies like that. And it's also always really sad."

"I still think that my mom died in the most unawesomely scary way," Frida exclaimed after another pause, only to have the others give her a confused look. Most of them had to agree, however, that watching your mom get shot would be a lot scarier than having them simply die of a sickness.

"I don't think this is supposed to be a contest," Rose commented flatly in the hopes to quiet her louder friend. She then turned her attention back to me and said, "But look at it this way Gio, at least now when you go to meetings you can join the rest of us and as horrible as it sounds you will get over this."

I nodded silently at this. It was true that it was a little awkward to be at the meeting when I was not needed, but that was still not enough to out-way the fact that now I had a whole lot of new responsibilities. After a moment I mumbled out, "But it's still scary."

"Ya, but everything is scary when you do it the first time. And once you do it a couple times you'll find it's not too bad. We'll also be there to help you when need be," Hiro told me, a reassuring smile plastered on his face. The smile looked slightly goofy on my usually reserved friend, making me also smile.

"You're sure?" I asked the feeling of smiling feeling strange after several days of frowning.

"Of course! That's what friends are for," Armando said while slapping me on the back. I smiled even more at this, only to have the smile grow larger as other of my friends agreed with the idea. I thanked them shortly after this, and soon the topic changed.

Several minutes later, the others' fathers began to leave with the others, both of them saying goodbye to me and Armando before going to their car. They smiled at me slightly as they left, and some of them said that they would see me again at the next meeting. I waved goodbye to them at this, feeling actually a lot happier and relieved.

**As always please review~**


	46. Life must go on

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 45: Life must go on

Another world meeting was to begin in a matter of minutes. Despite this, everyone was acting as if they had all the time in the world to gossip with their friends or to talk with their father about things. At last, the time for the meeting to begin came, causing Germany to call for everyone to shut up and take their seats.

"Does it have to begin? Armando and I were just talking about making some pasta," Giovanni commented playfully, all too aware that his father would most likely tell him "no" like he would his mother. Germany sighed frustrated at his son and told him no, only to then begin the meeting by allowing America to speak.

America did so, only to be interrupted by France saying, "Ah America, still spurting out nonsense as usual. You're simply going to corrupt the minds of all the others with these ideas."

"Hey, don't try to be Iggy, here!" America answered defensively.

France rolled his eyes at this and looked at the new Representation of England, only to find his daughter chattering away with Hiro as if nothing important was happening. At last she looked to France and asked, "Can I go play at Hiro's house after this?"

"I thought you were going to join Frida and me for some hanging out time later," Armando asked, a slight smirk on his face.

Rose returned the smirk and answered, "I know, but it's been a while since Hiro and I had some time to work on our nations' relationships. Besides," she paused to point at Catarina, "I think your little girlfriend would be jealous of you spending so much time with a group of girls."

"Don't drag me into this, Rose," Catarina answered, a slight blush on her face due to the others looking at her.

"If you're not playing with your other friends than you can hang out with Kari and me," Nickalous happily chirped to Frida, only for the girl to look to the others and nod.

"Hey, since it looks like our kids already have plans for this evening, then we should go out drinking or something," Denmark commented towards Sweden. Since the deaths of Norway and Finland, the two remaining adult Nordics had decided to put their pasts behind them and become better friends simply to help eachother get over their loses. …Mostly. There were a few occasions where their children still had to pull them away from eachother before the adults punched eachother into bloody pulps. Sweden nodded anyways.

"Really, I think it would be better for little Nickalous to come play with little Laima at my house," Russia commented innocently. Nickalous smiled back at Russia, the same kind of creepy smile Finland would sometimes get when he was actually pissed, and simply told the adult no.

Laima then tugged on her father's coat and answered, "I-I was actually g-going to go over to Fai's house la-ater, remember."

"If you want somebody at your house I come over uncle dear~!" Madya responded excitedly. In response, Russia turned his head away as Estonia tried to control his daughter before she chased the past superpower out of the building in fear. Estonia then turned to Lithuania and commented, "She needs something to do, do you think Lusia would be interested in her coming over?"

Lusia heard this and answered, "Sure she can, like, come over! It's been totally too long since I, like, had someone come by and look at all my totally cute outfits that daddy bought me!"

"I guess you got your answer," Lithuania answered with a sigh. Sometimes his daughter could be more energy consuming than her mother, Poland, was.

Germany shook his head and looked around to see if anyone was paying attention. Switzerland and Austria were currently arguing over something while their sons Frederick and Benedict talked over something. Armando was currently talking with Giovanni most likely still about food. Catarina had turned her attention from her boyfriend to argue with Sofia about the same kind of nonsense. Rose was arguing with her flirting cousin Patrick while France did the same thing with Ireland; only now reversed. And Hiro was talking about gaming with his father America, only to then start a conversation with the other Asian children nations.

In total, pretty much all of the kids were acting as if it was study hall at a school while the parents were acting the same way. The only person who seemed to not be arguing or talking with the others was Gino. To his dismay, he then noticed the Grecian bob his head up and down revealing that he was simply sleeping with his eyes open.

Germany face palmed at this, only to then yell out, "You idiots shut the hell up! This is not a social hour but a meeting, which means we are supposed to be talking about important things which affect all of us; not gossiping about who's dating who or which food is best or whatever!"

"Sorry Vati," Giovanni commented sadly while taking his seat next to the still steaming German.

"Kesesese, calm down Wes. What did you expect when you placed a bunch of teenagers along with adults who act like teenagers in the same room together? Honestly, most of the others who helped you keep these meetings on track died off a while ago. if you were as Awesome as me you would have noticed that long ago," Prussia commented while patting his younger brother's head.

Still annoyed by the predicament, Germany answered, "I realize that brother, but you are not someone to comment on how all the others are child-like when you are one of the most child-like adult I have ever met!"

"Kesese, and that's what makes him the best Vati!" Frida commented while getting out of her chair to give Prussia one of her rare hugs. She then looked up at him and asked, "And after this stupid waste of time of a meeting and I go hang out with my cousins can we go over to Birdie and Chickie's house and have maple syrup covered stuff?"

"You bet Liebe," Prussia commented and ruffled his daughter's soft, silvery hair. She squirmed slightly at this, backing away to fix her hair style; causing Prussia to laugh slightly at her.

Germany gave one final sigh before finally saying, "Since socializing is all everyone wants to do, fine. I adjourn the meeting for an hour break. Go due whatever in that hour but come back refreshed and ready to do some actual work."

The other nations agreed to this and headed out the doors, only to return after the break as if the break never happened. With this the meeting continued on like they usually did, with noting really getting done; just like they used to before the entire mess over a century ago.

**And there's the end (after one year and almost three months). Hope you all liked it! And a big thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed!**

**As always, please review~ **


End file.
